The Spy Next Door
by lovedreamstar
Summary: Ally and Bay Dawson moved to Miami. They move next to the Moons. The Moons have a son, Austin, and he's the same age as Ally. They start to fall for each other, through their passion for music. But what Ally doesn't know is, Bay is a spy. Soon, she becomes one too and joins her sister in a very important mission. It's hard to fight evil and fall for someone at the same time.
1. We're Moving

**Ally's POV**

"We're moving to Miami!" my 23 year-old sister shouted out. I almost choked on my orange juice.

"We're what now...?" I said with a very startled face as I put my cup of OJ down. My sister repeated it again only a little bit louder this time. I couldn't believe what I just heard, so I just stood there, mouth opened. Miami. Moving to _the _Miami. The place with the beaches, sunny days and The World's Ultimate Music Festival? Asdfghjkl;

"Earth to Ally...Hello...anyone in there?"

"Bay Marie Dawson you better not be messing with me."

"I'm not messing with you, we're moving to Miami for reals."

We're actually going to Miami, I thought in my head.

My face lit up."WE'RE FREAKING GOING TO MIAMI!" I screamed out. I gave Bay a quick bear hug then happily skipped to my room.

I shut the door behind me and shivered with excitement. I ran to my closet and pulled a suite case and all my other bags. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out every single piece of clothing I had. I dropped them all over my bed. "We're going to Miami, we're going to Miami...", I sang while folding my clothes. Just then I heard a knock on my door. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to the door. I turned the knob and opened it to see my sister.

"Wow, sis..", she said in a humorous tone "I thought you'd be excited we're moving but not _this_ excited. "Why wouldn't I be excited, we're moving to somewhere more peaceful, where the air is more fresh" I said merrily "and we're not going live _here_ anymore." The apartment the two Dawson sisters lived in was quite small. It had 2 rooms, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. It wasn't exactly their "dream home", but atleast there was a roof on top of their heads and the rent was payable. "Alright, whatever you say Ally-gator."she said. And with that she left.

"Oh, and we leave tomorrow night!" Bay shouted. My eyes widen. Tomorrow?!

Oh my Gosh. I quickly ran over to my closet and took everything out. I stuffed everything inside a bag.

Why must she always tell me last minute I thought. Well it was better telling me today than telling me tomorrow.

**Bay's POV**

Okay. Here's the thing. The only reason me and my sis are moving to Miami is because...well. Okay, **YOU** have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you right now. If you do I will not hesitate to hunt you down and chop of your head. Cross your heart right now. Did you do it? Okay, good. Here goes nothing. I'm a spy. I'm on a very important mission to- "Sis who are you talking to?" Ally screamed out.

SHES ON TO ME.

DONT YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING.

Why am I telling you this anyways? You're the reader, and by the title I think you alre-

"Bay, are you talking to yourself again?"


	2. BOOM BOOM and Miami

**EY YO SHAWTY. Sorry for making Chapter 1 really short but this one is long. It'll get more interesting as you read on, once I actually get of my lazy ass and do something productive. So yeah. And I'll get work on my details. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Characters from Switched at Birth (I WISH)**

**Ally's POV**

Boom!

My eyes popped right open. The bright light hurt but my eyes adjusted. I looked around to see almost everyone on the plane in First Class wide awake. It took me a second to realize what was happening outside. My biggest fear: Thunder and Lightning.

Boom!

I jumped in my seat then swiftly grabbed a blanket. I curled up into a ball and tried to push out the sound of thunder in my ears. Tears began forming in my eyes. I absolutely hated when it stormed, it reminded me of that horrible night. Oh, how terrified I was. I shut my eyes and tried to think of good things like unicorns eating cupcakes or world peace. It didn't work, everything I try to calm myself doesn't work.

Boom!

I cry harder each time I hear the horrific sound. I looked to my right to see Bay looking in better condition then I am in right now. She was sound asleep even through all this madness in the world.

I felt the plane shook and as that happened I could feel my salad for dinner going back up into my throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to say that we are heading into a turbulence", the pilot said "Please remain calm and please be seated at all times, thank you."

Oh god have mercy, please let me live. Tears are running down my face and there is nothing I can do to make it stop. I snuggle in my blanket and try to go to sleep.

Boom!

I shivered. Wait a minute...maybe there is something I can do. I quickly turn to Bay and shake her hard. She wouldn't budge for a few seconds but eventually woke up. She sat up and looked at me. With tears still running down my face, she embraced me with a big hug. I cried in her dry shirt, soon to be a very wet one.

**Bay's POV**

I felt something shaking me but I ignored it. The shaking didn't stop so I just opened my eyes and turned around. I saw my little sis with tear stained cheeks and bug puffy eyes. I looked at her then gave her a big hug. I could hear her muffled cries as my T-Shirt became to get wet.

"Shhhh, it's okay Ally-gator," I said in a very calming, low voice "Everything's gonna be alright."

Her arms began to tighten around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her small little waist.

I know what shes going through right now because I once was like her. Afraid of thunder and lightning.

All because of that night. That one, horrifying, unspeakable night. I began to cry as I remembered

it,oh, so clearly. I began to sing a song that we both always sing in these situations. That one song that kept me and my sister out of this world filled with complete madness. I sang softly and soothingly:

_I remembered tears streaming down your face _

_when I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you say, don' leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

I heard Ally's voice join in.

_Just close your eyes_

_the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be _

_Safe and Sound_

I no longer can hear Ally's cries. My shirt didn't seem that wet anymore. I could hear Ally's soft snores and heavy breaths. I smiled to myself and thought of our future. Bright and filled with happiness.

But I hadn't told her yet. I haven't told Ally about my "job" as a spy and that the reason we're on a plane to Miami is because of a very important mission. I sighed quietly. I'll tell her when she turns eighteen, that's in a couple of weeks. Then, maybe she can become a spy. We'll be partners in not crime (even though that doesn't make sense). Slowly, I feel my eyes closing. I can't wait for Miami.

**Ally's POV**

We're actually here. Actually standing in _the_ Miami. I inhaled the fresh air that will fill up my lungs for a very long time. It smelled like peaches and dahlias. I sighed happily as my sister called a cab for us.

We put our bags into the trunk and hopped right in. As we drove by the beach, I could see palm trees, people playing volleyball, kids chasing each other, and couples taking a walk by the water. Miami, you know how to treat people right. After about 8 minutes gazing at the beautiful landscapes outside of the window, my thoughts were interrupted by my sister's voice. "Ally, welcome to your new home." Bay said excitedly. The cab came to an halt. I crawled over to Bay's side of the window and so one of the most beautiful houses ever. I couldn't believe my eyes. Bay payed the taxi driver and by then I already had my bags on the sidewalk. Bay grabbed her bags and stood next to me.

I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me. The house, or more like mansion, was glowing. I could hear angels sing. Is this what heaven felt like? I stood there in awe.

What was standing in front of me was a 4 story house, that was kinda long. It had gold window panes and details around the frame. There was a 2 doored door (that sounded weird) and a gigantic fountain. Then I saw 2 cars. One was a baby pink Chevrolet Corvette , the other was a light blue vintage Ford Thunderbird car. Please tell me one of those were mine. Bay raised her hands and shouted "Come on sis, we can't just stand here all day!" WE both grabbed our bags and walked toward the door. While Bay was struggling to find her keys, I looked over to our neighbors yard. There house was like ours too but without the gigantic fountain. I moved my eyes to examine the house, then I saw something. Or should I say someone mowing the grass. I looked closely, the boy only had basketball shorts on and no shirt. He had light blonde beach hair and an _amazing_ body. I could just stare at his biceps and muscles all day.

Holy mother of sweet pickles and nutella, please push me into a bed and fu-

Knock, knock. Reality's here and is once again trying to pull me away from my thoughts. Damn it reality, always trying to pull me away. I didn't realize my sister was already inside the house. I stepped in and a gush of cool air hit me. Refreshing. I looked around ans saw a beautiful, flawless structure. Inside was huge, like 500 times bigger than our apartment in Michigan. I think I'm gonna enjoy this place ver-. Once again I am cut off by my sister. Man I really need people to stop doing that.

"So, who were you staring at?" Bay asked teasingly. My eyes widen and my mouth ran dry. I was trying to say something but the words didn't come out, only more carbon dioxide. She smiled and giggled. "Don't worry sis, I won't tell anyone you were staring at a complete stranger while your jaw met the ground level.' I blushed hard. She once again laughed at my embarrassment. "Now, don't just stand there like a statue and actually help me unpack" she said " and then maybe you can meet

Mr. I'm too busy mowing the lawn but I'll try my best to make girls drool over me." She chuckled again. "I was not drooling over him!" I said, almost shouted. "Oh yeah? Tell that to your drool on your mouth." Bay laughed again. I ran over and looked into the mirror that was already hung outside. Oh gosh, Bay was right. I wiped my mouth with the hem of my shirt then went back in. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just giggled. Man, she is just full of laughter today.

" Hey sis, uhm you know the 2 cars in front of the garage...," I said " are one of the cars mine?"

" I knew you would ask," she said in a cheerful mood "Okay sis, which car do you want?"

"Really, you would let me choose my own car?"

"Sis, there's only 2 cars, just pick the one you want."

"Well if you say so, I would like the light blue Thunderbird one please."

"Good choice, because I wanted the Corvette."

I thanked her and hugged her. We continued unpacking and boy it was one heck of a job. I tripped 4 times, dropped 8 boxes, and almost fell down the stairs. This house had like, 20 rooms or something and like 11 bathrooms. How could we afford all of this? Well, I'm thankful for what I have right now.

I lay down on my new queen-sized bed and almost died of exhaustion. I got up and quickly took a shower. I blow dried my hair and changed into a tank top and a pair of comfy shorts. I sat down on my bed and looked around. The only thing in this room was a queen-sized bed and a plasma flat screen TV.

I lay down and almost fall asleep until I heard a melody. I got up and walked to my balcony. A balcony, cool right? I listened to the sounds of a guitar and a sweet tune. I looked over to our neighbor's to see that boy I saw mowing the lawn today. Damn it, he had his shirt on. I saw his skillful hands move up and down the strings of the beautiful instrument. I coughed and that caught his attention. He looked at me so I shot a thumbs-up toward his direction. He smiled and stared at me. I stretched and yawned. "Goodnight sunshine." I heard him say. "Goodnight moonlight." I said back to him. We both laughed and I waved back to him as I walked to my bed. I plop down and drift into a deep sleep.

**OMFG DID YOU LIKE IT? Please tell me! Any ways, I'm quite tired since it is 11:47 right now**

***Safe and Sound is not mine. It's by the lovely Taylor Swift**

***Dahlias are flowers that have pointed petals kinda like a sunflower but, often come in pink.**

***The Corvette and the Ford Thunderbird are not my products (of course duh)**

**SO YEAH HOPE YOU GUISE HAVE AN AMAZING DAY love you little breadstcikz**

**~dreamstar**


	3. Shopping and les filles

**WHAT UP BROSKII!** **ITS OFFICIALLY SUMMER VACATION!WOOOOO! ALSO SHOUTOUT TO KCTHEKITTY :DDD... WELL then let's get started**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Come on Ally-gator, it's time to get up!" a voice shouted.

I groaned. "5 more minutes, Bay." I said as I cover my face with a pillow.

"No, you don't get 5 more minutes," she said strictly "and besides it's our first official day in Miami, so get up now!"

Oh yeah, we're in Miami right now. I groaned once more, then collected enough energy to sit up, and get off my bed. Bay cheered and said, "Now, that you're up, go changed then come downstairs for breakfast." With that she skipped out of the room. I sighed and went to one of the boxes that held my clothes. I quickly grabbed an outfit and changed. I was wearing a black muscle tank (with a neon green pocket), a pair of mint green-studded shorts, and my black high-top converse. I walked over to my balcony, and was almost blinded from the sunlight. It was quite a hot day in Miami, but there was still a light summer breeze. I stretched, then went downstairs. It smelled like pancakes and pickles. Oh, how I love pickles. "About time you come downstairs."she said. I just stuck out my tongue at her. "Oh sis, you left your songbook in one of my boxes." Bay handed me my songbook. My songbook. I didn't even remember packing it, maybe because I was obsessing over that we're moving to _the_ Miami. I took my songbook out of Bay's hands and then said in a sarcastic tone, "Don't ever touch my book." Her eyebrows furrowed, then smiled when she got my sarcastism.I sat down on a chair by the island in the middle of our huge kitchen and ate my breakfast. Mmmm, the taste of sweet pickles.

After finishing the most important meal of the day, I put the dish into the sink then proceed to out backyard. When I stepped outside, I noticed it was slightly warmer then when I was on the balcony. I looked around and saw a huge garden with lots of fancy stuff. I find a patch of green grass and laid down. I looked up into the sky to see a few clouds scattered here and there. Oh, how I remembered the cloud-watching club. People say it's boring just to sit there and watch big puffy white things floating in the sky, but they don't even take a second to see how fun it is to use your imagination. I mentally sighed, people do not know what they're missing out on. I looked up into the sky again to see a heart-shaped cloud. Oh and that one looks like a duck wearing a tutu. Over there, a kid riding a unicorn. Look at that one shaped like a monk- " SIS, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING TODAY!" Bay screamed. interrupted, again. Wait, why are we going shopping, we've haven't even been here a day and now we're going out into public? I groaned, and got up from the grass. Out of the corner of my eye, I see light blonde hair. I halt and crouched down. I crawled over to the fence that separated us from the neighbor's house. I look through a tiny hole that was in the fence.

I could see him playing with 2 other kids, a boy and a girl. The kids looked like they were having so much fun. They were running around while Blondie was chasing them. I sigh, I never had a childhood like that. Everyday was a new day for me to wonder if I would stay alive or say goodbye to this world. I didn't want to remember the horrible past. I looked over to Blondie and immediately all my thoughts were gone. He was so, so amazing. Even though I didn't know his name, I have a feeling that we'll get along really well. That's it, I decided to meet my neighbors tonight.

**Bay's POV**

I was washing the dishes when I heard laughter. Must be the neighbors. I chuckle to myself, me and Ally never had laughter in our childhood. Only the evil laughter from my... I rather not talk about it.

Sighing, I looked over to the digital clock and saw that it was 10:26. I quickly finished drying the dishes, then walked to our backyard. The garden was beautiful and did I mention that we live by the beach? I looked around, then my eyes landed on this brunette. Ally was crouching down, looking through the fence. Wow.

"Spying on the neighbors, are we?"

Ally turned around, her face completely flushed with red.

"W-what?" she said stuttering, "Pshhhh, nooooo..."

"Ally, you are one of the most worst liar in the history of lying." I said with a grin, "Now comon, we have to go to the mall."

"O-o-kay."

Still stuttering? I playfully rolled my eyes at her then walked through the house to grab my car keys and my purse.

**Ally's POV**

Oh my god...that was...so embarrassing. I bet Bay thinks I'm kind of a creeper now. I sighed, my face still blood-red. I walk back into the house and grabbed my tan cross-over purse. I also put my songbook in there, just because I carry it around everywhere for inspiration. I walked outside to the front yard and saw Bay standing by her car. She grinned at me, but in return I gave her a slightly sad smile. She got into the car and so did I. "Sis, it's not like I'm gonna tell every single person I know that you were spying on our neighbors." I exhaled through my nose then said, "Can we just forget everything that just happened?" She nodded, "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it I won't say anything about it." She started the car, she pushed a button that made the hood go back, then drove off.

It was a very silent car ride. I stared out the window and admired the flawless structures before my very eyes. Then, I heard the radio turn on and believe or not it was my sister's and I favorite song at the moment. I looked over to her, she grinned then nodded. Of course I knew what that meant. Out of the blue we both shouted of the lyrics in a rhythmic tone.

_I got this feeling on a summer day _

_when you were gone_

_I crash my car into the bridge_

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your sh*t into a bag and_

_pushed it down the stairs_

_I crash my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it, I don't care_

Then came the part where it was all dubstep and just lots of different instruments. Bay and I were basically dancing in out seats.

_Your on a different road _

_I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth_

_but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please_

_We got to kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's_

_But I'm a 90's b*tch_

_I love it, I love it_

We sang the rest of the song in a crazy fun way. People were staring at us like we were maniacs. Well they're not wrong. The whole car ride there we sang along to the radio.

Once we arrived to the mall, we immediately went into a shop and started to buy everything we wanted. My sister paid for everything and I was really really thankful of her. I mean, we moved to Miami, live in a big-ass mansion, had 2 vintage cars, and now an unlimited amount of money for a shopping spree. I began to wonder, how did we get all of this money. Eh, I'll ask her later.

We must've shopped for like 6 hours because my feet were killing me. I took my phone out of my purse and looked at the time. It was 2:49. What the heck? We've only been here for about 4 hours. I feel a pull on my arm and soon enough we were at a fancy french shop called _Charme de la beauté. _I looked around to see some on the biggest known names in the fashion world. Goodness, I have fallen on Earth and went to heaven.

"Ah, _belles filles_," the french guy said "what would you like to but today?" We both looked at each other.

Bay suddenly spoke out, "I have date tonight, so I was wonderi-"

"Yes,yes, madame would like a beautiful dress for her _date_."

"Yes, I would love to buy a dr-

"Come, we must find _zi_ dresses for both of you."

I was really confused at this point. Bay's got a date tonight? WHAT? How come she didn't tell me and why do I need a dress too? We both followed the man to the back of the store.

"Bay, why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight?" I whispered

"I forgot to tell you," she says, whispering too "I'll tell you later."

Goodness. We came to a halt when we saw the back of the store. It was so Paris-like. Everything was fancy and very shiny. "No one comes to _ze_ back of the store, only people I like." the man said in a grin.

He turned and said something to his assistant.

"My name is Franchesco la grande."

Bay spoke, "My name is Bay and this is my sister Ally."

"What _beau _names, Bay and Ally."

Just then his assistant came back with like 70 different dresses and 40 pairs of heels and wedges. Well, you guessed it. We spent like 2 hours trying on different dress. Ughhhhh. So tired. But we still had fun. We are maniacs.

"Come on out _dames_, don't be _peur."_ Francheso shouted.

Bay and I walked out of the dressing room. Franchesco examined our dresses and walked around. His eyes lit up.

"This is _magnifique,_ absolutely _parfait_!" he shouted out.

Bay was wearing a mid-thigh, sweetheart dress. It was a light coral color with a small cut-outs on the sides. It also has a bow by the collar. For shoes, she had a light-pink, peep-toe heels.(3 inches)

As for me, I had a baby pink dress on. It had a white peter-pan collar and had a heart-shaped cut out on the back. It was up to my thigh, showing just the right amount of leg. I had on a pair of white, strappy wedges.

We both looked into the giant mirror. Damn, we look good. Bay and I started to pose and acted like we were real models. Once we were done goofing around, we changed into our normal clothes. After changing, we went to Frachesco. "Okay Franchesco, how much do we owe you?" I asked. "You owe me...nothing" "What?" "You both are now my favorite _les filles," _he said gratefully " You both are so beautiful, and mature and yet you still seem to find a way to have fun." We both smiled at his compliment. "You girls owe me nothing, but your company." Me and Bay both gave him a big hug then a kiss non the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled. We both walked out of the store. "Come back any time _les filles_." Franchesco shouted out while waving.

We both walked back to Bay's car and put all of our bags in the trunk and the back seats. Yep, we bought that much stuff. "What a lovely day it was." Bay said. I nodded and smiled.

Bay started the car and drove off. I turned on the radio, then switched to a station that played old songs.

The song the station played reminded me of yesterday night.

_You are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine_

_You make me happy _

_when skies are grey_

_You never noted _

_how much I loved you_

_Please don't take _

_my sunshine away_

I remembered the words he said to me; "_Goodnight sunshine._" I smiled to myself. Even though I don't know him (yet) I think we'll get along really well.

* * *

**OMFG FINALLY MY HANDS ARE KILLING ME MERHHHHH...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

***Icona Pop- I Love It**

***You are my sunshine- Copeland**

**BUT I DID CREATE THE FRECH GUY AND THE SHOP SO...**

**Have a wonderful day, where ever you are. Bye little breadstickz**

**~dreamstar**


	4. The Moons and Meetings

**EY WHAT UP HOMIE! Here's chapter 4 for you guise. :D since it's summer I can update real fast. So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Characters from Switched at Birth (always keep forgetting to add disclaimer :p)**

* * *

**Bay's POV**

Okay, so like I'm not actually going on a date tonight. I just had to tell Ally that because if she found out the **real** reason why I'm going out tonight, things will get shitty. Also, I can't just be like "_Oh Ally, I'm gonna meet up with my boss at headquarters and discuss something about you being a spy and that I have to save the world."_ You see, Ally and I always tell each other how we feel, or what's on our minds. We don't keep secrets from each other. And the fact that I'm a spy, just makes it even harder for me to tell her the truth.

So, tonight I have a meeting with _the_ boss at headquarters. My partner, Emmett will also be there. _The_ boss wants to discuss something about Ally. He says when she turns eighteen, which she will be in a few weeks, she'll become a spy. But there's something else he wants to discuss. Something about the important mission. So basically the mission that is sooo important has to do with this man nam-

"Bay, come on," Ally shouted "we need to get you ready for your date."

I looked at the clock, it was 5:28. Man, time goes really slow in Miami. And the sun was still up too.

"I'm coming!"

I walked to Ally's room. Since Ally is so good with makeup and fashion, she usually does my hair and stuff for special occasions. "Okay, I'm here," I said "Now what?" She pats the chair next to her. I sit down. She starts to do my makeup and my hair. _Ally, you really are wasting your time trying to make me look pretty because I'm not even going on a date. _But I just go along with it.

After about 40 minutes, she is finally done. I turn to the mirror. Ally never seems to fail at making someone happy.

"Thanks Ally-gator."

"No problem sis," she said with a smile "Now go change,then off you go to our date."

I hate lying to her, but it's the only way. I sigh as I put on my dress and shoes. I grab my purse then walked to the door. "Bye Ally!" I shouted out, "And maybe tonight you can go visit our neighbors."

With that I slammed the door. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Helloo?"

"Emmett, you're still coming with me tonight right?"

"Yepp, besides when did I ever let you walk into headquarters alone?"

"That's why I love you," I said and blushed "Meet me there in 20 minutes.

"Gotcha, see ya later. Bye." Then the line went dead.

I smile to myself. "Oh,Emmett what do I do with you?" I got into my car and drove off to the secret place.

**Ally's POV**

"And maybe tonight you can go visit our neighbors." Then I heard the door slam. _Oh right, I was suppose to meet the neighbors tonight._ I went to my room and looked in the full-length mirror. _I can't be dressed in this. I have to make a good impression. _I first take a quick shower. After getting out of the bathroom I walked to my closet to find a dress. I looked through all of my dresses. Let see, what to wear, what to wear. Ah-ha! I held it up to look at it first,then changed into it.

It was a light peach floral dress. It went down to my knees and had lace detailing all over. The back was kinda sheer but it was the right amount of sheer. Since I'm going for a more casual look, I pair this dress with a light-wash jean jacket and my high top white converse.

I looked into the full-length mirror again. _There we go, much better. _I walk back downstairs, I grab my keys and opened the door. WAIT. _I have to get something to give them, right? _Sweet pickles, what do I get them. _Well, for starters, what do you get people if you want their approval. Hmmm...flowers?_

"Yes, flowers." I said to myself. I quickly go into the kitchen and grab a pair of scissors. Then, I hurry to the backyard. _But what kind of flowers? Ehh, whatever, I'll wing it. _I kneel down next to the dahlias and cut some. After, I finished chopping them of the stem, I went back into the kitchen. I open one of the cabinets and took out a very detailed glass vase. I put the dahlias into the vase, poured some water into it, and went back outside to get some pebbles. Viola! _I hope this is presentable. _I grabbed the house keys, then walked out the door.

Goodness, I think this house is larger than ours. Well, at this perspective. I stare at the door. _Okay Ally, deep breaths. You can do this. _I inhale through my nose, then exhale through my mouth. _You got this._

I ring the door bell. A few seconds pass. _What if they're not home?_ The door opens, I look straight ahead and see no one. Then I look down to see one of the cutest little girl ever.

"Hi there, pwetty girl!" She waved at me.

I crouch down. "Hi there, you lil' cutie-pie." I said with a big grin. "Can I speak to an adult of this house?"

She nods, "Okay," Then she screams out "Mommy, there's a pwetty girl at the door, she wants to see you."

I smile at her, she giggles.

The little girl runs into a different direction, as I stood back up. _Ally, you got this. Deep breaths._

"Sorry about her." A voice said.

"No, it's okay." I looked at her. She had golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I'm Mimi Moon, and you are?"

"Ally. Ally Dawson," I said " My sister and I just moved into the house next to yours."

"Oh yes, the new neighbors!" she said with excitement " It is very nice to meet you Ally."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." I said and giggled._ The flowers._ "Oh and here are some flowers I picked out for you Mrs. Moon." I handed the her the vase with the flowers inside.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you Ally, and call me Mimi." she said "Would you like to come in?"

"No, it's okay," I said hesitantly "I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

"Sweetie, you're not gonna interrupt anything." she said nicely "Don't be so shy."

"O-o-okay then." I said. _Breathe, Ally. Inhale and exhale. It's just meeting your neighbors._

I enter the Moon's house and it completely took my breath away. It was bigger on the inside than the outside. Everything was so, so neat. My goodness!

"Ally, dear would you like to meet our family?"

"I would love to Mrs. M-Mimi."_ Ally, stop stuttering. _Mimi walked me to the kitchen and introduced me to her husband, Mike. Their both really sweet and they seem to care about their family so much.

_He never treated us like that. _Tears began forming in my eyes. _Ally, stop. This is not the time for you to remember about the past._ I blinked a few times to hide the tears. Then, I heard laughter and squealing.

"Guys, please be quiet!" Mike shouted out "We have a guest over."

"Who is it?" A random voice said.

"It's a girl , and she's very pwetty." another voice said.

"She is? I call dibs on her." a different voice said.

Mimi sighed. "I apologize for them being so **LOUD**." she said making sure the last word was heard.

"It's alright." I said with a smile.

"Kids, com in to the kitchen," Mike shouted "we want you to meet someone."

_Crap. Shit, shit what do I do? Just stay calm. Remember to breathe Ally. _Three people walked into the kitchen. Of course, the first person I noticed was Blondie. _Ughh, I need to know your name so I can scream it out loud. Wait, did I just say that? Oh my god. I need to stop. _The second or well the second and the third person I noticed were 2 little kids. They look very similar to each other. One was a boy and one was a girl. Then my eyes went back to Blondie. _Oh my fucking shit. Please do anything you want to me. OH MY GOSH, ALLY STOP! _My thoughts are stopped by Mimi's voice.

"Ally, these two munchkins are Cassie and Blake." Mimi said nudging both of their heads. I smiled warmly at Cassie and Blake. "Mummy am I allowed to make her my bride?" Blake asked. Mimi and Mike laughed. I smiled widely. _They're so cute. They both have brown eyes just like Mike and blonde hair like Mimi. _"They're so adorable." I say with a giggle followed after.

"And this is, Austin." Mike introduced. I looked up at him and he gave me a heart-warming smile.

Just then, a phone rang. Mike ran to get it and Mimi told us she's gonna make dinner.

"Ally, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No it's okay, I should be heading back home by now."

"Mkay sweetie, come back any time." Mimi said sweetly.

I look back to Austin. "See ya later, sunshine." He said with a huge grin. My face turns five shades of red darker after he said that. _He remembers, holy pickles._

"Yeah, see ya later, moonlight." I said with a huge grin also. He smirked.

I turn around and walk to the front door. I suddenly get stopped by two figures. I look down and see Cassie and Blake. "Hello there, little twinions." I say. They just laughed and then gave me a surprise hug. I bend down and give them a hug. "I like you." Cassie said while giggling. "I like you more." Blake said. A tiny argument started about who likes me more. "Guys, I like you both very much." I said to break the fight. They both then, had a huge beam on their faces. "Okay, now I gotta go but I'll see you later, alright guys?" I said to them. The twins nodded their heads. They stepped aside and I opened the door and walked out.

_Ally, YAY! You met the neighbors without making a complete fool out of yourself. I just hope the next time I'll see the Moons I won't do anything stupid. _I walk back to the house, I grabbed my keys and opened the door.

**Bay's POV**

I walk into headquarters with Emmett by my side. We go up to the counter and I tell the lady, "Karen, we have a meeting with _the_ boss, can you check us in?" "Yes, of course Miss. Dawson and Mr. Bledsoe." We both smile at her and walk to the elevator/transporter. Emmett presses a button, then we both hear a "going down" coming from the speaker.

"You nervous?"

"Eh, maybe a little."

"Don't worry, I'm here by your side."

He smiles at me and I blush. I quickly look away trying to wipe my smile off my face.

"You have reached your destination, good day." the speaker said.

Emmett and I walk out of the elevator/transporter and headed towards _the _boss's office. When we arrived in front of the _the_ boss's door, I started sweating really bad. _Why am I sweating so much? I always have talks with the boss and sweat but I never sweat this bad. Oh god, must be something bad he's gonna tell me. _I talk a deep breath, then Emmett and I proceed into the office. I look around and I don;t see the boss. I walk up to his desk and take a seat, Emmett followed. Just then, a screen pops in front of us and shows _the_ boss. He often does video meetings just because, well, I don't really know why. Also, he doesn't like his face to be seen or his voice to be heard, so he blurs them out.

"Hello, spies." he says using his voice generator. We both say our hellos.

"The reason I have brought you here is because I wanted to discuss something about Bay's sister, Ally."

He takes a breath, "Remember how I told you Bay, about how Ally _should_ be a spy at the age of 18, if she wanted too?" I nod and he proceeds, "Well, she has no choice but to become one of us." I gasp, but then remember not to speak until the end of the meeting. "You see, spies, the mission that is very important must be accomplished by 3 of you or maybe 4, if you guys are weak." "I want Ally to be that third person." he takes a breath again "And if you're wondering why I want Ally to join our team, it's because, then, we'll have another Dawson sister." " You see, Bay, you are one of our most talented spies ever, and number one most rated. And if this industry has another person similar to you, I think we can do so much more. "Without further to do, Ally Dawson will _have_ to be a spy." "Questions, comments, concerns?"

"Boss, uhm if Ally has to become a spy, how will we train her in such little time?

"Well, since you're a fast learner, I'm probably gonna guess she is one too."

"But sir, you see sh-"

"No more questions, this discussion is over." Then the screen went back into the ceiling.

_What? How am I gonna tell Ally this? "Hey sis, you're gonna have to be a spy like me. You have to learn all skills in a short amount of time, then you have to do a huge important mission with me and my friend." Oh great. HOW DO YOU TELL YOUR SISTER THIS STUFF. OMFG._

"Bay? You there?" I hear a voice say.

I quickly snap back to reality. "Emmett, I'm in deep shit."

"Don't worry, she'll take it lightly." I gave him a _are you serious _face. "And if not, Houston, we have a problem. I chuckle, _oh Emmett you never fail to make me laugh. WAIT THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HAPPY. OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I GONNA DO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU._

"I just hope she won't flip out." I say with a shaky voice.

With that, Emmett and I walk out of the office.

* * *

**OMFG FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS ONE NOW I CAN MOVE ON YUSSSSSSSSSSS PRAISE THE LORD 3 oh and**

**have a nice day my little breadstickz 3**

**~dreamstar**


	5. Balcony Talks and the Carnival

**Hey there my little minions. So, yeah chapter 5, and this one has Austin's POV. FINALLY LIKE OMFG. Enjoy :))) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or characters from Switched at Birth :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_No, don't go away Mrs. Pancake, I love you. Please, stay here with me so that I can eat you. Nom, nom, nom. _I can hear a soft melody sneaking their way into my ears._ What is that I hear? Mrs. Pancake, do you hear that to? _A quiet hum followed the rhythm of the chant. I clamp my eyes tighter, ignoring the delicate sound. _The sound I'm listening to right now is so beautiful. I wonder what it is, Mrs. Pancake. _

I open my eyes and quickly rub them with my hands. I could still feel the vibrant noise dancing in my ear. I just lay there in bed, and listen to the alluring melody. After a few moments, I hear a voice join in. A graceful, angelic voice sang fragile words to the radiant melody. I lay there on my bed gazed, and looking at the ceiling. _I could listen to this person's voice and this beautiful melody forever. _My eyelids start to slowly encase my hazel eyes, starting to lock them in so no one can see the sight.

All of a sudden, I hear a few keys clank on a piano and a groan. "That doesn't make sense at all." the voice said groaning in frustration. _Wonder what's going on. _I lazily get off of my bed. I hear a few more keys on a piano stumble into a mess. I follow that sound until it led me to my balcony doors. These doors lead straight to one of our neighbor's rooms. It was that girl, Ally. I take a deep breath and calmly open the doors.

I see a figure jump in a chair. I step out into the balcony. "Uhm, Good morning." A delicate voice said. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too wake you up." I look at her, she was wearing a t-shirt that hung off her shoulder with a huge cookie on it and PJ shorts. _Damn, those legs...WAIT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, AUSTIN MOON YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND._ "No worries, it was actually very peaceful until someone decided to pound on the keyboards." I chuckled and stared right at her. I hear a soft muttering of a "sorry". I realized that I didn't have my shirt on, only a pair of shorts. Then, I can feel her eyes looking up and down my body. I move until my hands were gripping the railings. Her eyes still on my body, "Like what cha' see?" I say, with a smirk on my face. Her eyes widened, then she blushed really hard.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-Wel-You se- I'm sorry." she said quickly, stumbling on her words. Her face was beet red.

"No need to apologize, Ally." I said with a smile on my face. I look down at the mini table on her balcony. On it was a, brown-leather book with a huge "A" on it, a blue pen, and a keyboard that took up most of the space on the table and was resting on the corners of the railings.

"You remember me?" she said softly.

"It was only yesterday, sunshine." I reminded her on the words we used for each other.

She blushed again. "Oh, right." Then it went silent. It wasn't awkward but yet it wasn't comfortable either.

"Hey, can you play that song you just were singing." I finally said to break the moment of silence.

"Uhm, I-I don't know if I can." she says, stuttering" I kinda have stage fright."

"Well, you're not on stage and it's only me."

"I don't know, I mean the only person I sang in front of is my sister."

"Aw come on," I whined "Please?" I bring out the puppy eyes. I can see her eyes soften a bit.

"O-o-okay, but please don't make fun of me." she says hesitantly. I watch her sit down on her chair, then she began playing on the keyboard charmingly.

_It's like technicolor in black and white_

_I felt like a boxer without a fight_

_A night in Vegas, without all the lights_

_Before you, I could only see as deep as the skin_

_Before you, I thought I could let anyone in_

_Before you, I was waiting for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof_

_that love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_you're burning like the sun_

_you are, you are, you are_

_You are the only one_

I was mesmerized by her voice. It was so heavenly. And the song, it was beautiful. I looked back at Ally, her head was down and staring at her feet.

"That, that was beautiful Ally."

She blushed again, "Thank you." she said shyly " Do you play the piano/keyboard?"

"Yepp, not to show off or anything, but I can play almost every instrument in music industry and I can sing pretty well."

"Sure, you're definitely not showing off." she says, with a giggle.

"Did you right that song?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Damn, one of the best songs I've ever heard." I say with a smile. There was another silence between us. And of course being the gentlemen, I am break the silence with a story.

"You know, my dad always told me that the thought of me being in the music business was a million in one chances." I smirk at his words.

"That's what my uncle told me too." she said happily but with a pinch of sadness in her voice. _Music could be our thing._ I looked at her, she looked kinda gloomy after she said something about her uncle.

"Where are your parents?" I ask softly. I look into her eye, and see fear.

"Uhm, I- They, -Can we not speak of this subject please?" She says, with so much worry in her voice. She looks down to the ground and stares at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized "I didn't mean to bring up the subject."

"It's alright, you didn't know." she said. I can tell she's holding back the tears. _Austin! Try to enlighten the mood._

"Ally, maybe we can have music sessions together sometimes." I say, trying to make her smile

She lifts up her head, "I'd like that." Her lips start to crack into a small smile. We spend a few moments just gazing into each others eyes.

Just then, I hear a very emphatic voice scream out, "ALLY, WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY 11:37!"

We both laugh, "Sorry about my sister, sometimes she can get very loud." I just chuckle again.

Ally grabs her pen then bends over the railing. "Can you give me your hand?" she says, still bending over the railing. I bend over the railing too, then stick out my hand. Surprisingly, she touches my hand and held it. I felt my chest get tight and felt a fluttering pain that makes it harder to breathe. My stomach feels queasy and I start to sweat a little._ What is this I'm feeling? _Suddenly I feel a smooth point gliding across the back of my hand. I look at Ally, to see, her writing something. She lets go of my hand, and I was kinda sad at the loss contact. Ally stands back up and so do I.

"ALLY, GET YOUR BUTT UP." a voice screamed out loud.

Ally looks back into her bedroom then faces me and says, "Call me, if you're not busy. Catch ya later moonlight." Then she runs out of her room. I stood there not moving a blink. _Why did I feel so nervous when she held my hand? _I looked at my hand and saw Ally's number in neat writing. _What was I feeling? Did I like it?_

**Ally's POV**

"So, who were you talking to up there?" Bay asked me with a evil smirk.

I suddenly felt my body heat up. _Dang, this girl is like a freakin' eagle, or like a spy. HA, a spy, good one Ally. _"I wasn't talking to anyone, but myself." I say, trying to not make her suspicious.

"Really?" she said "You and whoever weren't talking about having music sessions, or you weren't singing to him?"

_How the heck does she find out about this stuff? I swear, I'm starting to believe that she is a real spy, I mean, who else could hear someone's conversation that is 2 floors above them? _

"How are you able to hear my conversation's with Austin, when I'm 2 stories above you?" _Dang it, always tell the truth by mistake._

"So, you were talking to Mr. Austin about having music sessions?" she asks. _Ugh, if you already know, then I might as well tell you._

"Yeah, I gave him my number and told him to call me when he wasn't busy." I said without any hesitation. "I hope he calls me."

"Don't worry sis." she said softly "Besides, we came to Miami for a new start, so don't rush things."

I nodded then sat down on a chair by the kitchen island. I began to eat my breakfast.

_X_

**Ally's POV**

_**Few days later...**_

"Bay?" I shouted out loud "Where did you put my skateboard?" _I've been looking all over for it. _

"I left it by the vase in the dining room!" she screamed back.

I walked into the dining room and saw my Organic-Teal Penny Board with light blue wheels lying by the vase. _How could I have not noticed that? _

So today, Bay and I are gonna go to the town's yearly carnival. Bay was literally jumping up and down when she heard there was a yearly annual carnival. This will be our first time _ever_ going to a carnival. _Since, well... my uncle Ke-_

"OKAY, ALLY, I'M READY!" she shouted out "COME ON LET'S GO!"

I sprinted to the living room and grabbed my phone and money off the coffee table. I saw Bay come down the stairs.

She was wearing a floral print bra-let top and some snow washed high-waisted shorts. She paired this outfit with her navy blue Vans, and her HUF snap-back hat. On her arm there was a bunch of arm candy and on her hand she had a Cross ring. She was also holding her Neon -Yellow Penny board with neon green wheelies.

For I was wearing something more girly yet still casual. I had on a black and white striped crop top, a pair of short overalls, (bringing back the good ol' times :P) and my white Vans. My hair was curled and on the top of my head was a flower crown. I was wearing a spiked light green bracelet and a leaf ring.

And of course, I was holding my Penny board.

Bay went into the kitchen to get her stuff and told me to wait outside for her. I stepped outside and felt that it was perfect weather to go out. I walked to the sidewalk and waited for my sister. I looked over to the Moon's house and saw that the whole family was out in the front yard. I saw so many smiles and heard laughter. They were truly a happy family. _I never felt happy when I was with my family, not including Bay. I wouldn't even call them family. They treated Bay and I like we were animals. _I hear a door close.

"Did you meet the neighbors yet?" she says, while looking over to their yard. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go say Hi to them." she said " Wanna come?" I nodded again.

We both got on our skateboards and rode to the front yard of the Moon's house.

Mimi noticed us first and came up to us, abandoning her garden work. "Ally, sweetie, it's so nice to see you again." she said with a smile.

"Hi Mimi, it's nice to see you too." I said "Oh, I would like you to meet my sister, Bay."

Bay stepped forward and held out her hand. Mimi shook her hand. "Well it is lovely to meet you Bay."

"Thanks Mrs. Moon and the pleasure is all mine." Bay said

Mimi giggled, "Just like your sister, oh and, call me Mimi." She then turned around and told her husband to come over here. While Bay, Mimi and Mike talked, I couldn't help my eyes rolling to look at Austin. My eyes wandered everywhere. _Damn that shirt, showing all his biceps and muscles. Just take me away an-_

"So girls, where ya heading off to?" Mike asked us.

"The yearly annual carnival." we both say at the same time. We do that a lot, like say the same things. Right when we said carnival, two little kids walked up to their mom.

"Oh, right!" Mimi exclaimed "I forgot about the carnival this year." She looked down, and looked at her children. "Twins, your dad and I can't go to the carnival with you guys. I'm sorry." Mimi said with a

frown. The twins stared at the ground in disappointment.

"I know!" Blake shot his head up "Can the pwetty girls take us?" Cassie's head shot up too and nodded in agreement.

"Girls, do mind taking the twins to the carnival?" Mike asked politely

"We don't mind at all." Bay said. The twins jumped in excitement and cheered. Then they both ran to us and gave us a hug. Bay and I crouched down and hugged them back.

"Austin, you go with the twins!" Mimi shouted out.

I looked over to Bay and saw she had a smirk on her face. I blushed and tried to cover up by hugging the twins again. I saw Austin come over and throw his hands up. "No more garden work for me!" he said happily.

"Okay guys, lets go." Bay said.

All of us walked to the carnival, well me and Bay rode on our skateboards and the twins and Austin basically ran. But by the laughter I heard, I could tell they where having fun.

_X_

**Bay's POV**

We are finally at the carnival! I stepped onto the boardwalk and inhaled the air, it smelled like fried kool-aid and cotton candy. I've never been to a carnival, neither has Ally. It was the first time, me and her could experience something like this. Gotta make it memorable.

All of us started to play games and started to go on rides. I won 2 stuffed animals. Ally won a few and Austin, of course, had like 50,000 piled up by his side. He gave them most to the twins and they couldn't be more delighted.

Right now, we were waiting for Austin to finish up this game that has to do with a water gun. I looked around the carnival. Everyone here looked so happy and calm. I spotted the Ferris wheel and decided that was our next ride. I looked to my right and saw many, many people lined up for food.

Then I saw a figure. It was a tall, dark-haired guy. I looked more closely to observe. He turned his head so that I can see his whole face. Dark brown eyes met mine. Then it hit me. _No, that can't be. I thought he was locked up in jail. This cannot be happening right now. _The man noticed me and started to walk towards me. _Oh shit._

"Ally, we have to go right now." I said grabbing her arm.

"What? Why?" she asked. I tilted my heads towards the man. It took her a few moments to realize who it was.

"Oh shit, he got out." Ally says. I can hear how worried she is. She isn't the only one though.

* * *

**I'M GONNA LEAVE IT OFF THERE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU AS A GIFT FROM ME. I won't be able to update since I'm going on vacation, so yeah. BUT I HOPE THIS WILL SATISFIY YOUR NEEDS. (that sounded wrong ;P)**

**OKAY GUISE, THANKS FOR READING AND HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDER MARVELOUS DAY. Bye little breadstickz :)**

**~dreamstar**


	6. Ferris wheels and beautiful views

**OMFG I GOT OVER 1,000 VIEWS! IM LITERALLY DYING OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL; HERE'S A REWARD :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line.**

* * *

_Then I saw a figure. It was a tall, dark-haired guy. I looked more closely to observe. He turned his head so that I can see his whole face. Dark brown eyes met mine. Then it hit me. No, that can't be. I thought he was locked up in jail. This cannot be happening right now. The man noticed me and started to walk towards me. Oh shit._

"_Ally, we have to go right now." I said grabbing her arm. _

"_What? Why?" she asked. I tilted my heads towards the man. It took her a few moments to realize who it was._

"_Oh shit, he got out." Ally says. I can hear how worried she is. She isn't the only one though._

**Austin's POV**

"Would you like the panda or the dolphin, sir?" the man at the booth asked.

"Can I please have the do-" I felt an arm grab me by my collar.

"Come on, Austin." a voice said "The twins want to go on the Ferris Wheel."

I turned around to see Ally pulling on my back collar, and holding Blake's hand at the same time. I looked over to Bay and saw that she was holding Cassie's hand. _Why are we in such a hurry? We have like 2 more hours. _I started to trip while I was walking backwards goofly. I forced Ally's hand off my collar and started to walk normally.

"Ally?" Blake suddenly asked "Where are we going?" Ally looked down to the little guy and gave a weak smile. _Surreee, they want to go to the Ferris wheel._

"To the Ferris Wheel." she answered. I saw Bay look back for a moment with worry in her eyes. When she turned back, she walked faster and faster, almost sprinting. Ally followed her actions and did the same. _What the hell is going on? _

I looked back into the crowd and see a bunch of random people having fun. _What the heck did they see? Everything looks fine to me._ I turn back around and see that the two sisters are off with the twins, heading straight towards the Ferris wheel. I run to the Ferris wheel and go straight to the middle of the line, where Ally and Bay were standing.

"So, what the hell happened back there?" I asked them, in a annoyed tone. _I didn't get my stuffed dolphin.*mentally pouts*_

"Don't worry about it Austin." Bay said calmly. I looked at Ally and she nodded.

"Are you sure, becau-" I was interrupted.

"Just drop it Austin!" Bay said loudly.

"Okay, fine." I said "Don't have to be so loud."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...I'm sorry." Bay says, a little bit more quiet this time. I gave her a small smile.

I looked down at the twins to see a really puzzled face, plastered on both of them. I shrugged, because I didn't know what was going on either. _Bay got really mad about me bringing up the subject. I wonder why...maybe she saw someone she didn't want to see? Or maybe she's a criminal and saw the police? What? No, Ally and Bay aren't criminals for sure. What if they're assas-_

"I'm sorry but the cart only holds three people." the women standing by the control said.

"Uhm, okay." Ally says, in an unsure voice. "Which one of us will take the twins?"

"I'll take them with me." Bay said quickly. She shot a quick wink at Ally and she blushed. Before Ally could even protest, Bay and the twins were already in a cart.

Ally took a deep breath then she turned to me and smiled. "Shall we go?"

I nod and guide her to different cart. As a gentlemen would do, I put my arm around my back and my other arm around my waist. I bowed down and gestured toward the door of the cart.

"Ladies first." I said in a low-tone voice. I heard a giggle, then a squeak of the cart. I got into the cart after Ally did and sat straight across from her. Her head was turned to the cart Bay and the twins were in. I studied her perfect ombre hair. It looked so silky and soft, I just wanna run my hand through it all day. Her brown locks blending with the golden waves at the bottom. It got lighter and lighter as it went on, like how I felt when Ally held my hand in hers. My head got lighter and lighter, almost making me faint and my heart started to beat faster and faster, almost killing me. My lungs felt like some- kind of rope was around them, squeezing them, making it harder to breathe. _I know I just met Ally and_ _I know, that she held my hand for like only five seconds but I felt something different. I felt alive. _

Ally turned back around and gave me a small smile. I returned with a slight smirk.

"Sorry I haven't set a music sessions with you." I said "even though it was my idea."

"No problemo." she says, rolling out the o.

Ding! The cart started to swing slightly as we started to move upwards to the top.

An idea popped up in my head. "Hey, maybe we can have a music session right now." I suggested.

She leaned back on the seat and looked at the ceiling. "We don't have any instruments." she said with an unsure face.

"Improv?" I suggested again.

Ally sat straight back up and started to tap on the metal part of the seat. I looked at her hand and saw her fingers moving in a horizontal way. One finger tapped after the other swiftly.

I started to follow her rhythm by moving my foot up and down. Soon, her hand patted the cushion. I could hear a up-beat melody coming to life, even with no instruments. I bring my both my hands up and snapped, doing this occasionally.

"Here's a little song I wrote." Ally sang out, following the rhythm,"Might want to sing it note for note, don't worry, be happy."

_How does she just come up with lyrics this fast? I can never do that because I am a horrible songwriter. Believe me, I can't write a song even if it counted on my life. _

"In every life we have some trouble." she sang, " But when you worry you make it double."

She pointed her chin at me, signaling for me to make up some lyrics. _Oh great. Just make up some words or repeat something she said._

"Don't worry, be happy." I repeated that four times until Ally stopped tapping and patting. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Very good." she smiled.

"I only repeated what you said." I joked. "I can't write a song for shit."

"Don't say that." she said warmly. "Let me hear one of your songs, they can't be that bad."

"Okay then, but to warn you, what you are about to hear is horrible." She rolled her eyes.

_Song, song, song, song_

_Song, song, song ,song_

_Song, song, song, song_

_Song, song, so-_

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough." she blurted out "You were right, you are a horrible songwriter." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_Creeak. _The cart swung slightly.

I looked out the window and saw that we weren't moving as fast as we were.. _Really?!_

_Creeak. _The cart started to swing back and forth. Then, it suddenly stopped completely. Ally lunged forward on top of my body.

Right then, it became harder to breathe and my stomach filled up with butterflies and dragonflies. I looked up to Ally and her face was completely flushed with red. Our faces were millimeters apart. I gazed at her flawless complexion. Her sparkling, brown orbs staring right into my soul. Her little button nose, the tip touching mine. Her perfect sculpted, cupid - bow lips, so, so close to mine. So close. _God must have spent so much more hours on you than normal people._

She started to move closer and closer. _Yes, yes, yes, please lord let this be real. _I can hear her heavy breathing, and feel her arms sneaking around to my upper back. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her closer. Our lips were so close, there is no word to describe it in the metric system. Just as her lips were about to touch mine- Ding!

_Fuck no, that did not just ruin our kiss. Damn it! _Ally suddenly jumped, still remaining in my lap. _Oh fuck._ She looked me in the eyes for a few moments then, her eyes widened. Then, in one swift movement she got off of me. _No, come sit on my lap again, it felt good. Brain! This is not the time for my teenage hormones to jump in._

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Austin." Ally said, embarrassingly "I didn't k-know what came over m-me, I'm sorry."

"Ally, don't apologize. We were caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, we were caught up in the moment."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please forgive us for this malfunctioning. Please be patient while we fix it."

After that announcement, there was a uncomfortable silence going on between us. _Well, this isn't awkward at all...ugh what am I saying? I'm such a stupid idiot. _I look over to Ally and see her gazing out the window. Her features seem to glow as the light from the sunset hit her. _So perfect._ I look out the window, too and my breath was taken away.

_The sky was filled with arrays of pinks, orange, and yellow. The colors blended so perfectly with each other, to make a breath-taking scene no artist can paint or describe. The sun dipping into the the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering through the darkness of faded clouds, and the pale moon peeked at me from the sky. I see a few stars here and there, but not entirely visible. One side of the sky was filled with tropical warm colors, and the other was a pale baby blue and a tint of purple aligning it. _

_I, then looked at the city. My wonderful, beautiful Miami. The lights of the never-sleeping city were dim. Of course, once the sun goes to sleep, the city will look like God had sprinkled some glitter on every inch of this city. The palm trees planted in the middle of the streets, were swinging back and forth to the cool breeze coming from the ocean. Almost on every building in this city has some-kind of advertisement, sign or poster. From the depths of this man-made wonder, were people honking their car horns, people shouting from building to building, and blaring music that can be heard from seemingly miles around. _

_But once you get past from all the honking, the talking, and other kinds of distractions to humans, you finally realize how beautiful Miami is. How beautiful the waves are when they meet the land, or how beautiful the city glimmer in the darkness. People don't get the difference between beauty and looks._

A cool breeze hits my face, and that's when I snap back to reality. I look back at Ally, and see her eyes widened, and her lips apart.

"That, that was one of the most amazing things I've ever heard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Austin, you didn't just think that all in your mind, you said it out loud."

"What? No, I didn't."

"Austin, didn't you hear yourself?"

"Noppe."

"Well, what you just said when so amazing, I don't think anyone can describe that in actual words."

"Thanks...I guess."

Ding! The cart seemed to start moving again. _Awh man, I was enjoying the view. Don't think wrong of what I just said you sicko!_

**Ally's POV**

That was just...wow. I never Austin could do that, well I mean I didn't think he was stupid or anything but I never knew how gentle he can be. Well that's not the word I was looking for...oh whatever.

The rest of the ride was silent, because both of us were taking our last glimpse of the scene. Once, the cart came to an immediate stop, we hopped off.

"So, how was your first experience on your first Ferris wheel?" Bay asked.

"Uhm, it was good." I responded back. She looked at me with a _really-thats-the-best-you-can-do-on-your-first-rid e-every-child-had-gone-on-except-for-us. _I gave her a _you-cant-catch-me-alive _look in return.

The twins looked like they had a magical time, of course any child that is about 90 feet above the ground, in a cart, swinging, and stopping will have a magical time.

"Looks like its getting dark. I think it's time to go home twins." Austin lamented.

The twins whined and looked disappointed. Bay and I crouched down.

"Don't worry twinions, me and Bay will take you somewhere magical next time." I said sweetly.

"And, we only live about 70 steps away from you." Bay says, while I giggled.

We all said our goodbyes and headed in separate ways.

As we walked, I asked Bay something, "Bay, are we going to be safe here?"

She looked reluctant to answer, then she stopped me in the middle of the road. "Ally, don't worry about _him_. Let's just enjoy life right now."

She nodded, "But, what if he comes for us. What will happen then?"

"Sis, if anything happens to us, just promise me, you'll try to fight back. Promise me."

"I-I promise." she smiled at me and held up her pinky. I intertwined our pinkies together and we both kissed our thumbs to seal it. Then we lifted up our thumbs and connected them together at the top of our fingers. It was something we always did. I know it's weird but it's _our_ way of saying _I'll never break this promise, even if I wanted to._

"I love you Bay."

"I love you too, Ally-gator."

_X_

I flop onto my bed. "Oh sweet bed, I've come back for you."

I made myself comfy and hugged my stuffed dolphin. "Dougie, it has been a loong day. I almost kissed a boy today. I almost got my first kiss until that stupid bell rang." _I know what you're thinking right now, OMFG SHE'S FRIKIN EIGHTEEN AND NEVER HAD HER FIRST KISS YET OMFG WHAT KIND OF DEMON ALIEN BIGFOOT ARE YOU OMFG GET OUTTA MA FACE. You're not thinking that but yet you are. When I was a child, I-well, lets just say I didn't have a good childhood. I never got to make any friends so...yeah. And throughout my life, no boy really took my attention, like made me feel like I was on Cloud 9 or make me feel the tingleys. Until, I met this blonde guy named, Austin Moon._ A few moments of silence for me...Okay times up.

"Oh Dougie, I love you so much." I hid my face in the furry mammal and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift to sleep, my phone lit up and vibrated. _UGGHHHHH._ I remove my face from my furry friend and reach out for my phone on the side table.

**Text from Unknown:**

**-Hey Ally! It's me, Austin. I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow, because if you're not, maybe we can have a REAL music session. **

I saved his number and texted him back. (**Bold-Austin and **_Italics-Ally_)

_-Sure! I would love to have a REAL jam session with you._

**-Okay, tomorrow at 2 p.m.**

_-Kay! Well then, goodnight moonlight._

**-Goodnight my sunshine.**

I smiled at the last text he sent me. _My _sunshine. Suddenly, my mind went back to earlier today.

_My stomach felt invaded by butterflies and dragonflies. My lungs _

_Our lips millimeters apart from each other. The tips our noses touching. His hazel orbs staring into my brown irises. My arms around his upper back and his around my waist, pulling us closer, if even possible. I wanted to just devour him. Our lips were about to touch-Ding!_

Stupid bell. Stupid hormones. Stupid feelings. Stupid me. Stupid Au- WAIT, HOLD YOUR HORSES! I got up form my bed and went to my desk picking up my songbook. My beloved songbook. I scribble some lyrics down-

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you _

_dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_keep this to myself_

_wait until I know you better_

_I'm tryin' not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time, just thinkin' bout you _

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I find you _

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm I'm fallin' for you_

I read the lyrics one more time and realize, I'm falling for Austin. WOW I'M SO STUPID. But it's been only a week! I don't get love anymore.

I set my pen and my songbook down and get back into my comfy bed, accompanied by Dougie.

I close my eyes and thought about the wise words Austin said about the view of Miami. So, beautiful.

And the last sentence he said, _people don't know the difference between beauty and looks, _it inspired me. With, that I drift to sleeping, dreaming about tomorrow. Our first music session with each other.

I wonder how it's gonna turn out.

* * *

**OH MA GOODNESS I FINALLY FINISHED OMFG TIOFD. I WENT TO WISCONSIN DELLS OMFG IT WAS AWESOME IM GUNNA CRY OUT UNICCRON TEARS BECAUSE I'M A UNICORN. DEAL WIF IT. I CAN MAKE CLONES OF MORGAN FREEMAN. THATS RIGHT I'M THAT POWERFUL. AND I CAN SLIDE DOWN RAINBOWS SUCKKAAA. BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS**

***Fallin' for you - Colbie Caillat**

***Don't worry, be happy - Bobby McFerrin**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, to leave comments, questions and concerns. And maybe ideas, because all my ideas are for the later chapters not for the now chapters. If that even made sense. OKAY BYE MY LITTLE BREADSTICKS. I LOVE YOU MWAH !**

**~dreamstar**


	7. Songs and Almost- kisses

**HAR DE HAR HAR. I NEED TO GET A LIFE HERRRRR. I'M SUCH A HER HER i'm so retarded it's not even real. So duh sorrow fur not updating. DONT SHOOT ME PLUZ. This is also kind of a filler chapter, cuz I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. dur her har de har**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Get up you lazy bum!"

I groan and cover my head with a pillow. _Why must I always wake up like this!?_

"Come on! You need to get ready for your jam session with Austin!"

Wait...what. I immediately sit up and stare at her. "How do you find out these things?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I have my ways." she winks and then grabs my hand. She leads me to my bathroom and pushes me in. I stumble and gave her a _you-are-crazy_ look. She smiles at me and shuts the door.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready!"

I sigh, I guess I can't go back to my comfy bed now. _But seriously, how does she know all these stuff. I mean, I was texting on my phone and she has no access to that. _I stand in front the full length mirror and look at myself. My hair was going in different directions and my clothes were all _blegh_. I rush to the sink and started brushing my teeth. _So minty. _After that, I do my usual morning routine but since **someone** was rushing me, I had to skip a few things. I cleanse my face then dry it. I hop into the tub for a quick shower.

I get out of the shower and wrapped my petite little body with a towel. The door opens and standing there was Bay, holding pieces of clothing. "Wow, just in time." she then smirked.

"Come on now, lets get you ready for your **date**."

"It's not a **date**, it's just a friendly meet-up."

"Sureeee." Bay then drops three different outfits on my bed. "So, which one suites you for a **friendly meet-up**."

I playfully roll my eyes at he, then examined the outfits she chose.

Outfit #1: A black dress in which, the top part was lace and sheer and the bottom was solid. Some black converse wedges, a pair of birds earrings, some white bangles, and a black bow.

Outfit #2: A cream dress that has birds all over it. A skinny brown belt, some high top peach-colored converse, a gold ring, and some pearl earrings.

Outfit #3: A navy scallop strapless dress with a thick brown belt. A pair of blue sandals, a fedora, some gold bangles, and blue rose earrings.

_Which one screams I-want-to-get-your-attention-but-not-try-to-get-yo ur-attention-at-the-same-time._

"Which one would you pick Bay?"

"I, personally like the dress with the birds, but it's your choice."

I look back at the bird dress, a little bit dressy but yet still casual. "Outfit #2 it is."

I grabbed the dress quickly and then went into the bathroom to change. I slipped it over my head and put my arms through the sleeves. I flattened out the wrinkles, then look at myself in the mirror. _Perfect._

There was a knock on the door, I went over and opened it.

"Time to do your make-up and hair!" Bay exclaimed, holding up all kinds of different products_._

I playfully rolled my eyes as she walked into the bathroom. Bay set all her things down on the counter then looked at me with a huge grin.

"Bay, I'm not going on a date. It's just a **friendly meet-up**, remember?"

"Yes, of course I do, but It's just so exciting!" she says, jumping up and down. "It hasn't even been three weeks, and you already found yourself a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I blurted out "Well not yet." That time I muttered.

"Oh what was that?" Bay asked curiously.

"Nothing. Can we just do my make-up and stuff.?

She nodded her head. I sat down on the chair by the vanity and Bay began to do stuff girls usually do in the morning, which takes them at least 4 hours. _But me and my sisters are not like other girls._

_X_

Right now, I'm standing in front of the Moon's door, taking deep breaths. _Okay, Ally. It's just like when you met them. Take deep breathes. _I ring the doorbell and waited for a few moments. I clench my songbook to my chest tightly.

The door opens and I see Blake holding a teddy bear. "Hi Ally!"

"Hey there Blake, is Austin here?"

"Oh, you wanna see my big brother?"

"Yeah, you don't mind right?"

"Nope, besides, you'll be my sister one day!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When Austin marries you! Then you'll become my sister, well kinda."

I blush beet red, then gave Blake a smile. "Blake, Austin isn't going to marry me."

"Yes he is, once he tells you he likes you!"

Again, my face flushed with red. "Austin doesn't like me, Blake."

"Yes he does!" he screamed out.

"Who likes who?" a voice said. Austin came to the door way, carrying Cassie. She was sleeping, her head on Austin's shoulder, and her thumb inside her mouth.

"NOTHING!" Blake shouted out. Then he ran into a different room.

"Okayyyy, then." Austin says, very confusingly.

"Hey Austin." I waved and gave him a grin.

"Hey Ally. Uhm, just go to the music room while I put Cassie into her bed."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Second floor, the last room to the right."

"Got it, thanks." He returned a smile, then walked up the stairs.

_Oh gosh, that was weird. But what Blake said about Austin liking me, was that true?_ I quickly exit my thoughts, then proceed up the stairs to the second floor. I look around me. Wow. I gazed at all the paintings and all of the little details of the amazing architecture.

I walk to the end of the floor and see a sigh that says 'Austin's Music Room'. Yep, it's the right room.

I turned the door knob and stepped in.

My eyes widen while I looked around the room. It was every musician's dream. Oh my goodness.

The walls were a white with music notes flowing across the room. The carpet was black and the window sills were black too. There were records up on the wall in a line and a old gramophone by the far left corner. By the back, there was a bookshelf filled with more records and tapes. There were microphones and some speakers on one side of the room. The room was filled with almost every instrument I can every think of. There's way too much instruments in this room to name, so I'll just say the families. You know like instruments part of the brass family, the percussion family, the strings family, and the woodwinds family. Yeah, the music room was filled with all of these families. Overall, this room was, like I said, every musician's dream.

I walk around the room and examine everything. It was so beautiful, and it smelled like raspberries. I feel like a lot of wonderful songs will be given birth here. I walk over to the grand piano and sit down on the bench. I set my songbook down and flipped through the pages of lyrics. I stop at a specific song, and pressed some keys.

_From the busy parks_

_to the icy tides_

_Someday we'll decide_

_Where we want to live out our lives_

_Form out into sparks_

_Tumbling along_

_Keeping the heat on_

_Even though summer's com and gone_

_I would sail across the east sea_

_Just to see you on the far side_

_Where the wind is cold and angry_

_There you'll be to take me inside_

_We'll find ways to fill the empty_

_Far from all the hysteria_

_I don't care if we suddenly _

_find ourselves in Siberia_

_Siberia_

_Oh, uh, uh, oh_

_Oh, uh, uh, oh_

_Oh, uh, uh, oh_

_Oh, uh, uh, oh_

_Inside a street_

_Or on a mountain trail_

_Details, details_

_You breathe in when I exhale_

_No matter where we are _

_Or which way the wind blows_

_Or how heavy the snow_

_Nothing can change where we will go_

_I would sail across the east sea_

_Just to see you on the far side_

_Where the wind is cold and angry_

_There you'll be to take me inside_

_We'll find ways to fill the empty_

_Far from all the hysteria_

_I don't care if we suddenly _

_find ourselves in Siberia_

_Siberia_

_We'll leave Canada for Siberia_

_Siberia..._

_Siberia..._

_Siberia..._

_Siberia..._

_I would sail across the east sea_

_Just to see you on the far side_

_Where the wind is cold and angry_

_There you'll be to take me inside_

_We'll find ways to fill the empty_

_Far from all the hysteria_

_I don't care if we suddenly _

_find ourselves in Siberia_

_Siberia_

_We'll leave Canada for Siberia_

I hear a slow clap and I whipped my head around. There, I see Austin in the doorway with a smirk on his face. I blush and turn back around to the piano.

**Austin's POV**

I walk over to Ally and sit next to her on the bench. I press a few keys on the piano then looked at Ally.

"What shall we write today?" she asked

"I don't know. Maybe something fun, you know, something everyone can dance to."

"Mkay, let's do this." she cracked knuckles and I just laughed.

_X_

"FINISHED!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

"YAY!" Ally shouted out. "That only took seven hours, but we did it!"

We gave each other high fives, then sat back down.

"Wanna go over it again?" I nodded and she began playing the piano.

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_Yeah 1-2-3-4_

_soon as you walk through the door_

_counting 5-6-7-8-9_

_One million thoughts quick it my mind_

_(Have you been running)_

_Where have you been lately_

_Ohh, you know it drives me crazy_

_You know I miss your kiss_

_Hate to let you see me like this_

_Because I know when she 's on my mind_

_She's got me all worked up inside_

_And I know it's going down tonight_

_Because she's moving and it's feelin' right_

_(Girl you got me feelin' right)_

_And I know that you've been hatin' me_

_Let the words I say be history_

_I can move like that_

_You can move like this_

_Girl you know it's time to make a wish_

_make a wish girl_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_Yeah 8-7-6 to the 5 _

_I'll be singing your song_

_and I'll sing it all night_

_Cause 4-3-2-1 _

_I don't wanna be singing alone_

_You are the perfect melody_

_But my harmony's feeling outta key_

_And I just wanna feel your love again _

_(wanna feel your love)_

_Why don't you say_

_were more than friends_

_Because I know when she 's on my mind_

_She's got me all worked up inside_

_And I know it's going down tonight_

_Because she's moving and it's feelin' right_

_(Girl you got me feelin' right)_

_And I know that you've been hatin' me_

_Let the words I say be history_

_I can move like that_

_You can move like this_

_Girl you know it's time to make a wish_

_make a wish girl_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_Because you're everything I'm looking for_

_I know cause I'm not looking anymore_

_I'm so lucky with the love I found_

_Make a wish so tomorrow comes around_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_It's 11:11 make a wish_

_make a wish and say_

_I hope you come true_

_I'm so lucky with the love I found_

_love I found_

_lo-love I found_

_I'm so lucky with the love I found_

_love I found_

_lo-love I found_

I finished singing and Ally finished playing the keys. "That was awesome!"

"Ally, you're an amazing songwriter." She blushed at my comment.

"Awww, thanks." I gave her a slight smirk. "But I couldn't have done it without your help."

"I only threw in a few lines, the rest was all you." Her face went red again. She hid her face behind all of her ombre hair. I could tell she was smiling because she was acting all shy. _She's so cute when she's blushing. _

"I know, I'm a nice guy." I gushed, then she rolled her eyes playfully at me. I turn my head back to the keyboard and play some keys randomly. Ally follows my actions.

I was playing keys on the right side, while she was playing on the left side. We both move our hands closer to the middle. I didn't notice how close her hand was to mine, not until I accidentally brush the side of my hand against hers. We move our hands away after a few seconds, then looked up. I stared into her chocolate-brown orbs. _So flawless. _I lean in and so does she. Our lips centimeters away from touching. Her hand moves on top of mines. I close my eyes, enjoying this moment.

My lungs are not functioning well, my palms are getting sweating, my stomach feels queasy, and my heart is racing. _What is this girl doing to me? _She moves closer.

"OH MY CUPCAKES!"

I bust open my eyes and see that Ally already has jumped of the seat. _WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME. WHY!?_

I look forward at the door and see Cassie standing there, wide eyes and mouth open. _Oh great._

"You guys almost did that thing in all of the princess movies!"

"Uh, Cass, what are you doing here?" I ask her trying to avoid the whole almost kiss scene.

"Well, I heard you and Ally playing the piano so I came down here to see what you two were up to." she responded, with a glint of evilness in her eyes, "Then I saw you two...uhm...well...bye-bye now."

With that she ran to the left of the hall. I look back at Ally and she just stood there looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry about that Ally." I apologized, "I wasn't really thinking and I...-"

"It's okay Austin, besides I should be apologizing too."

"The almost-kiss never happened?"

"What almost-kiss?" she giggled.

She turned her head back to look at the clock. "I probably should get going now."

I nodded my head, "I'll walk you out." She nodded, and gave me a smile.

We both walked out of the music room and down the stairs. When we arrived at the door, my mom popped out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ally, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Mimi. Austin and I were working on a song."

"A song? He never writes songs, and if he does, it's probably horrible. No offense, honey."

"None taken. Besides, my mom is right."

Ally grinned and looked at me. "Would you like to stay for dinner, sweetie?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I should be walking to my house right now."

"Next time?" Ally nodded her head and my mom smiled at her. "Austin, would you please walk Ally home? It's kinda dark outside."

"Mkay, come on Ally." Ally said bye to my mom and then we both headed out. We walked to her house in complete silence.

When we arrived at the front door, it immediately busted open. "Heya sis. Hey Austin."

"Oh hey Bay."

Bay flashed me a grin, then walked back in, but not leaving the doorway. I looked at Ally and gazed into her eyes. She shot me a look and blushed.

"Bye Austin." She walked into the door but didn't close it.

"Bye Alls." I waved then walked straight back to my house. _A new song, then an almost- kiss, what is this girl doing to me._

**Bay's POV**

"Tell me all the details!" I sat on the couch next to my sister.

She looked hesitant to answer but she did anyways."Well, when I knocked on the door, Blake opened it and told me Austin liked me."

"Which he does." She rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"Continuing my day, we took seven hours to write a song. Our hands accidentally touched, then we..uhm... we almost kissed."

I squealed in excitement. "But then, Cassie came in and...yeah."

"Awwwwwww, how cute. Are you gonna tell him you like him?"

"What?! No, of course not."

"WHY NOT, YOU ALMOST KISSED."

"We were caught up in the moment that's all."

"Mkay, sure, have it your way sis." I stood up, then crossed my arms. She glared at me and I giggled.

I pretended I was tearing up, "My little sister is growing up."

"Shuddaup." She picked up a pillow on the couch then threw it at me.

"On an unrelated note, wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm gonna head up and go to sleep." She stood up then went up the stairs.

"Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

I rolled my eyes, and smirked. _Wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow. BBUT SERIOUSLOY HOW DA HELL AM I GONNA TELL ALLY SHE'S GONNA BE FORCED TO BECOME A SPY!?1? UBGEFDHSJSDFGHJKLSDFGHJKL I BLAME THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY. Jk I love you. _

* * *

**SO YA AGAIN THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY WHEN IT'S ALLY'S BIRTHDAY THINGS WILL BECOME MORE INTERESTING OKAY? OKAY. **

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I NEED MOTAVATION. HAR DE HAR HAR IM SO SORRY FOR MY LAZINESS. I CAN'T UPDATE EVERYDAY. SORRY IF IT'S SHORT**

***Siberia- Lights**

***11:11- Austin Mahone (MAH HOMIE)**

**Love you little breadstickz**

**~dreamstar**


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Days

A Day At The Beach

* * *

"You're such an idiot."

"Thank yo- hey wait a minute."

"As you can see." The curly-haired girl pointed at the red-headed boy.

The boy crossed his arms and slide down in seat. The girl next to him laughed and so did the girl in the front seat.

"Trish, don't make fun of him," he complained, "...even though it's true."

Both of the girls laughed harder as the red-head sunk further down in his seat.

"Austin, you're suppose to be defending me and not agreeing with the _witch_." he emphasized the last word to make sure everyone in the car heard.

_**Whack!**_

"Owwwww." he sobbed. Again, the girls laughed as the boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Trish, stop hurting Dez."

"I'll stop when I can maintain a job for a week or longer."

Austin rolled his eyes, knowing Trish can not keep a job for more than a day. He stepped on the brake, stopping for an old lady crossing the street. The group inside the car was heading for a day at the beach.

Austin continued driving to their destination, while listening to Trish and Dez's arguments and his girlfriend's boring stories about her childhood.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the beach. The sun was shining, the sky was clear of clouds, and of course, it was hot. All of them got out of the car and got their stuff out of the trunk of Austin's Black Grand Cherokee. Both of the girls ran towards to the sand while the boy's walked slowly, looking at the scene around them. Once they reached a spot the boy's settled down and sat of the towels.

"So how's your relationship with Kira?" Dez asked.

"It's going alright." Austin answered, with a unsure voice.

Dez raised his eyebrow and gave him a _I-know-you're-lying _look.

"Fine! It's going horrible. We have absolutely nothing in common." He laid down and look up at the sky.

"I'm sorry buddy. But I think you should break up with Kira." Austin sat up right away.

"I can't break up with her like that, her dad owns a Star Records, do you know how many recording star's got famous just because of that?"

Dez sighed, "Austin, are you only dating her because of her dad owning a recording label company?"

"No! Of course not. She's pretty and nice and all that but it's just that, she doesn't seem right for me."

"I know she's not right for you. But, are you sure you're just dating her for your own purposes?"

Austin took a moment to think. _Is Dez right? Am I really dating Kira just for my own purposes.?_

"Come on guys! Come in the water with us." Kira shouted out.

Austin and Dez both ran into the water. The four teens played in the water for most of the time.

_X_

The breeze felt good as it hit her face. The sunlight shone and brought out all her perfect imperfections.

She closed her eyes, shutting the sunlight out for a few minutes.

The hood was down of her light blue vintage Ford Thunderbird and the radio was on, as always. The station was playing 'Young Blood' **(1)**, which caused the sisters to sway in their seats. They were heading to the beach on this perfect sunny day. Both of the girls never really gone to the beach, because, well... they used to live in Michigan and it's pretty cold there.

"We're here!" her sister lilted.

The girl popped her eyes right opened and got out of the car. She looked around examining this almost close to paradise. Her sister and the girl grabbed their stuff out of the backseats and headed for the sand.

They both picked out a spot and settled down. They laid their towels down and stuck their beach umbrella in the sand. Then, the girls sat down on the towels.

"Isn't this nice, Ally?"

She nodded and looked out into the ocean. _A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me, might end up together._**(2)**Ally quickly took her leather songbook out of her bag and scribbled down the lyrics she just thought of.

"Really sis? You brought your songbook here?"

"Hey, you never know where you'll get inspiration."

Bay smiled at her younger sister. She reached for her bag and pulled out some sunscreen.

"Care for some sunscreen?"

"Nah, I already have it on." Typical Ally, always one step ahead. She doesn't want skin cancer, I mean who does?

Bay applied the sunscreen on and Ally scribbled some more lyrics down. _It's like wishing for rain as I __stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven._**(2) **Ally set her pen and songbook down on the towel. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

A second later, a water gun was placed by her feet. Ally looked up and say Bay with her eyebrow raised.

"You up for a good ol' water gun fight?"

Ally grinned at her sister, and took of her t-shirt and jean shorts. It revealed a teal bikini with little pink flamingos. She grabbed her water gun and ran into the water.

"Come on slowpoke!"

Bay took of her tank and shorts, leaving her in her atzec- patterned bikini. With her water gun in her hands, she ran off into the water. The first one to shoot was Ally. The sisters continuously shot each other with the water guns. Bay had an excellent aim, considering she is a spy. Ally noticed the first time they every had a water gun fight. Man, Bay would never miss her. She was so quick, she seemed to have practiced a lot.

After the water war, the girls went back to their spot and took a break.

"Wow, playing the first game without me, eh?" a voice said.

The sisters whipped their head around to see a boy standing their with his own water gun.

"Emmett!" Bay jumped and went over to hug him.

Ally walked over to them and raised an eyebrow at Bay.

"Oh, Emmett, this is my sister, Ally."

He stuck out his arm and Ally shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ally."

"Right back at cha'."

"So, you guys up for a water war?"

Emmett suddenly raised his water gun and shot Ally with water. He then, ran into the ocean.

She looked at Bay and picked up her water gun. "Your boyfriend is going down."

Bay blushed, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, well, you like him, so better get him before someone else does."

"How did you know I like him?" Ally rolled her eyes, _oh please, you can see it in her eyes._

"COME ON YOU LITTLE SCAREDY-CATS!" Emmett shouted out from the water.

"Like I said, your boyfriend is going down." Ally ran into the water, followed by Bay.

The second water war was more funnier, even though that's not a word. Ally saw how Emmett looked at her sister, and she saw how her sister looked at him. _They are so in love. _She smiled to herself, thinking about how cute they would be together.

_**Whoosh!**_

She wiped her face with her hand. _Just got hit in the face with water, pay attention Ally! _She shoot water at the two and ran around.

Ally remembered all the water gun fights back in Michigan. She had so much fun, so did Bay. There was this one time when they both decided to have a water war in the pouring rain. Yeah, they both got the flu and had to stay in for a whole month. But having fun means you have to take risks.

Bay aimed for her but just when the water was about to hit her, she ducked and went underwater. She came back into the surface and turned around. She saw a red headed guy turn around.

"Sorry about that!" Bay said.

The red head answered back, "It's alright!"

Ally saw blonde hair coming up from the water and thought it was Austin. She was correct.

"Oh, hey Ally."

"Hello there."

The red head looked at Ally then at Austin, "You know her?"

Austin nodded his head. "Ally, this is Dez."

Dez waved and smiled. Ally smiled back.

Then Austin turned around and called out names. They were girls and they came rushing over.

"Guys, this is Ally. She just moved here." Ally waved at the girls standing in-front of her.

"Hi Ally, I'm Trish and this is Kira." It was kinda weird for Ally, considering she only knew Austin.

Ally shook their hands, then came an awkward silence..._…..._

_**Splash!**_

Ally stood their blinking, and very annoyed at the person who just shot her. She turned around and saw Bay sit on Emmett's shoulder, both holding their water guns.

Ally turned back to Austin's and his friends, "Excuse me."

Ally whipped back around and charged for Bay and Emmett, aiming the water gun at them. She shot, and Bay fell back into the water, taking Emmett with her.

"HA! WHO'S THE LOSER NOW. SUCKKAAAS!"

_**Whoosh!**_

Ally turned around to face Austin with a water gun. "Oh, so now you're playing?"

Austin smiled and shot her with water again. Suddenly, Dez and Trish came out of nowhere and shot her too. Ally looked over at the sand and saw Kira sitting on a beach chair and reading Seventeen. **(3)**

"Three on three?"

Ally walked up to Austin, their chest touching. "Oh, it's on." She backed up slowly and ran. After a few seconds, Austin snapped back into reality.

"On the count of 3!" Ally screamed, "3-" Everyone ran and shot water. It was madness.

"I was counting backwards**!(4)"** Ally said aloud, sounding very annoyed. But she quickly pasted it, and joined in the fun.

_X_

"That was awesome!"

"Heck yeah it was, we have to do that more often."

"Well, I'm gonna go make a sandcastle with Mr. Krabs." Dez ran off where the land met the water.

"I'm gonna go find a job around here." Trish ran to the boardwalk and went inside a store that said "Help Wanted".

"Sis, I'm grabbing some food with Emmett. What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." Bay and Emmett left the beach, leaving Ally and Austin alone.

"Where's Kira?"

"I dunno, probably reading a magazine or shopping." Ally nodded her head.

After a moment of silence, Austin finally spoke up, "Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." she replied.

They both headed off to the part of the beach that no one rarely goes to. While walking Austin had the urge to hold Ally's hand. So he did, she didn't seem to be surprised, she just went along with it.

* * *

**Yeah...this is also a filler chapter. I'm so sorry, it's just I need motivation and I haven't found anything to motivate me sooo... I'm sorry. The next chapter is a continuing of this chapter and will be full of Auslly. **

**(1)Young Blood – The Naked and Famous**

**(2)drop in the ocean – Ron Pope**

**(3) I don't own Seventeen Magazine**

**(4) The line was from the new promo for Fish Hooks, even though I never watched it before.**

**This chapter was super short...I know...but next chapter will be long...I promise you. Please forgive me. HAR DE HAR DE TYPING IN CAPS MAKES ME A UNICORN HAR DE HAR HJAREED. Again, I 'm sorry. I'm gonna update fast. Oh and I'm writing a oneshot.**

**Have a beautiful day little breadstickz.**

**~dreamstar**


	9. Chapter 9: Even Though We Just Met

Even Though We Just Met

* * *

They both walked by the water, hand in hand, neither one of them letting go. It warmed up her whole body and made her smile. Her hand felt so right in his like it was made for him.

But they only just met, she couldn't be possibly falling with a person she just met right?

The girl pushed that that into the back of her mind and decided to savor this moment. The boy and girl enjoyed a few moments of peace and quiet. Still hand in hand, they both walked to the area of the beach where no one ever really goes. It was much more quieter here, considering there were no children, loud ear- piercing music or stupid teenagers have a water gun fight. Wait...forget about the part where I said stupid teenagers.

The tides rolled in and come up to the shore, washing their feet and making them shiver with coldness.

There was a slight cool breeze hitting their faces, and making both of their hair move with the wind.

This was similar to one of those cheesy movies where the couple has a long walk on the beach, while the sun was just setting. Then, at the end of the walk they would share a passionate kiss to show how much they love each other. Yeah...not gonna happen.

The boy finally broke the silence and said, "Hey Ally, can I take you somewhere"

The girl nodded, "Sure, Austin. Lead the way."

_X_

They both arrived in front of a small shack hidden behind a forest of palm trees. The area was filled with sand, plants and small amounts of watery sand.

The shack was pretty wrecked up but it was still suitable for living. Austin took a step and turned the knob. The wood door opened and revealed a small room.

Austin let go of Ally's hand and went inside.

When he let go of her hand, Ally felt the warmth quickly exit out of her body. She didn't move, she just stood there letting the wind blow her ombre hair. _She wanted to hold his hand again. She wanted to feel the warmth. She wanted to be the perfect fit for him. Maybe she was slowly falling for him._ Her finger twitched.

"Come in Ally!"

She snapped back into the present, and took a step inside. She looked around to see it was actually very clean.

The floor was filled with sand, guess that doesn't really count as a floor but we'll go with it. The walls were made out of logs and so was the ceiling. There was a fireplace with a few pieces of wood inside the opening. There was a small sphere chair by the corner, accompanied by a small wooden chestnut table. There was also a red couch with a few white pillows on it. By the corner, a few instruments lay on the ground except for the guitar, that was leaning on the wall. The keyboard, a set of small drums, a tambourine, and a ukelele lay down on the sand. In the back of the shack, stands a tall cabinet. Through the glass doors, on the first shelve, there were music books stacked next to each other. On the second shelf, are records from the 80s and 90s. On the last shelf, are a bunch of albums that aren't from this generation. There was also a table piled with snacks and drinks by the corner in the back. And on the ground by the couch, was a old record player, just like the one in his music room.

This shack wasn't an old dirty one, it was looked comfy and warm. She liked it here.

"Like it?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah, it's very...clean."

"Really? Clean? That's the only word you can think of right now?"

"Fine, it's very...comfy?"

Austin rolled his eyes. He whipped out his arm and grabbed Ally's hand. He led her into a another room, which wasn't a room, it was sorta a patio. It had some beach chairs, and an umbrella.

Austin led Ally onto to a hidden part of the beach. When they reached there, Ally was mesmerized by the view.

"Stay here for a second."

Ally nodded her head and walked further into the sand. She just stood there, completely in awe.

The sun, like a large orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by hanging clouds, which were splashed with random colors of hot pinks, red, and even hints of purple and blue. The sun was so large she could almost touch it. It seemed to look at her with a dull glare, knowing that it's beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it.

The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner, almost as if it never wanted to leave.

Ally closed her eyes, and thought about the events that happened on this marvelous day.

Arriving at the beach, reliving one of her good days in her childhood, meeting Austin's friend, holding Austin's hand, coming to this shack, and experiencing one of the most beautiful sunset ever seen with her own eyes.

Today's water fight was amazing, since Bay and her never really got to do that in Michigan. Well because Michigan was cold, and because they didn't really have a motivation to do any thing fun.

But something in Miami seemed to change them. They seem to be more happy and more full of life.

And then there was the hand holding. Yeah, Ally could totally get used doing this. It just felt so right, like the universe set this up for a reason.

Ally lifted up her eyelids and looked down at her right hand. She raised it up to her face. _Was this suppose to be the perfect fit for his hand? _Ally shook that thought out her mind. _We're only friends. And besides, he must have a girlfriend. I mean have you seen him?_

"Ally come sit down."

She whipped her head around and saw Austin sitting on a beach towel, with a boombox and guitar laying next to him. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Austin.

Austin patted the space next to him on the towel. Ally walked over to him and sat down next to him.

By now the last tips of the sun was peeking out of the horizon, soon going to bed. The sky was a purplish-blue and some stars were dotted here and there. The moon was hiding behind some fading clouds. It was the perfect mix of colors lighting up the sky.

"Care to sing a song for us Miss. Dawson?"

"I don't know Austin, you know that I have stage fright."

"Comon Ally, I heard you sing before. Please?" He whipped out the puppy eyes and the pouted lips. Who could ever say no to that adorable face?"

"Ugh, fine." Ally took her book out of her bag, since she was holding it the whole time. **(1) **She turned to a page and laid the book down in front of her and Austin.

Austin started to play some chords on the guitar, following the notes on the page and Ally stared at the lyrics, getting ready to sing the lyrics.

_Three little birds_

_sat on my window_

_And they told me _

_I don't need to worry_

_Summer came like cinnamon_

_So sweet_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete_

_Maybe sometimes_

_We got it wrong but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change_

_the more they stay the same_

_Oh don't you hesitate_

_Girl put your records_

_tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead _

_let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans_

_I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead_

_let your hair down_

_Your gonna find yourself somewhere_

_somehow_

_Blue as the sky_

_sunburnt and lonely_

_Sipping tea in a bar_

_by a roadside_

_just relax_

_just relax_

_Don't you let those other boys fool you_

_got to love that afro hair do_

_Maybe some times we feel afraid_

_but it's alright_

_The more you stay the same_

_the more they seem to change_

_Don't you think it's strange_

_Girl put your records_

_tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead _

_let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans_

_I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead_

_let your hair down_

_Your gonna find yourself somewhere_

_somehow_

_'Twas more than I can take_

_pity's for pity's sake_

_Some nights kept me awake_

_I thought that I was stronger_

_When you gonna realize_

_that you don't even have to try any longer_

_Do what you want to_

_Girl put your records_

_tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead _

_let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans_

_I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead_

_let your hair down_

_Girl put your records_

_tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead _

_let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans_

_I hope you get your dreams_

_Just go ahead_

_let your hair down_

_Your gonna find yourself somewhere_

_somehow _**(2)**

Austin played some more then stopped, "You never fail to amaze me Ally Dawson."

Ally blushed and smiled. She took her songbook and put it back into her beach bag. Then she looked up, to see a dark sky with the moon out. Man, time passes when you're singing your heart out.

"Even though we just met, I feel like I've known you since forever."

"I agree with you."

For a few moments, Austin and Ally were lost in the dark, serene night. The luminous moon gleamed and the white twinkling stars gave harmony at the black and blue sky.

Suddenly, the radio turned on. Of course, Austin turned it on...duhhhh...not the beach ghost. **(3)**

"Okay guys, that was Same Love by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert." the radio guy announced. **(4)**

"Now, to bring back the old times, here is All About You by Mcfly. Enjoy!" **(5)**

"Oh my gosh, I love this song."

He looked at me, then stood up. Ally stood up too.

He put out his hand, "Would you like to dance with me, Miss. Dawson?"

She put my hand in his and said, "It would be any honor, Mr. Moon." She did a little curtsey, just for the fun of it. He laughed then pulled her close to him.

Here they were, chest to chest, hand to hand, and heart to heart. Well that was cheesy...

"I don't know how to dance..." Ally blurted out

"Don't worry Ally, just follow my lead."

Austin stepped to the right, Ally copied his actions. After a few twirls and dips, Ally was used to this.

The song was still play, so these two love birds were still dancing. God, I need to stop...har de.

Ally rested her head on Austin's chest. She could feel and hear his heart beat. It was a beautiful song to Ally. But it wasn't like the normal race of pumping, his heart was beating really fast. Like, when you're with the one you like.

Ally, herself, was having a hard time to focus on reality right now. They both seemed to be in a dream or a fantasy. This was too perfect to be real.

Austin rested his chin on Ally's head. Yes, he was that much taller than her. Ally was like 5'2 and he was like 6'0. But people say that short girls and tall boys make a really good couple. You didn't hear that from me though...

They kept dancing until the song was over. But they didn't let each other go. It's like they were connected from joint to joint, never wanting to letting go. I don't think they notice the song was even over.

Ally looked up at Austin, "I think the song is over."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to let go just yet."

Ally blushed and looked into his beautiful brown orbs. She looked closely and noticed there were little gold flecks sprinkled into his eyes. They shone off of the moon's light.

Then her eyes traveled to his lips. They looked so soft and smooth. She wondered how it felt to kiss them. Ally looked at his eyes again and saw that they were staring straight at her like she was the most beautifulest ever. **(6)**

She wanted to kiss him right now but that would ruin everything. But she didn't care right now. Ally leaned closer to him. He was surprised, but leaned in too. There lips were so close.

There lips touched and my goodness, everything around them seemed to freeze. There was so many sparks, more than every 4th of July combined. Yep, that much.

His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she ever imagined. It was so right, like this was meant to happen. This kiss was sweet and passionate, nothing heated and needing. They must've kiss for what have seemed hours because they were so lost in this kiss. Ally was the one who pulled away.

Their foreheads were touching and they both were breathing heavily. Her breath smelled like mangoes and strawberries and his smelled like chocolate and mint. Austin and Ally were just standing, trying to removed the air that they held in for a long time. This was unexpected for both of them, of course because they were just 'friends'. They both were lost in each others eyes.

But then they both snapped out of there moment.

They pulled apart. "I'm sorry Austin, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, don't apologize."

"Can we, uh, forget that ever happened?"

"Forget what happened?."

_X_

"You guys kissed!" She was basically jumping up and down.

"Bay! Calm down."

"But my baby sister had her first kiss!" Now she's acting like all those fangirls.

I sighed and stared at my big sister. Well she acts like a child, so I can't really call her my big sister.

"Come one Ally, you just had your first kiss and you're acting all blue."

"It was an accident."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Really! We were caught up in the moment."

"But that's not the point. The point is that you had your first kiss with the guy you like!"

"What!? How did you know I like Austin!" Oh great.

"You just admitted it! Mwhahahhahaa."

"Bay, can we talk about something else?" Ally sat back down on the couch.

Bay joined Ally on the couch and leaned back. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Ally thought for a minute. Oh yeah, her birthday was in four weeks. Wow, she was going to be an adult, kinda. But what did she want for her birthday? She always wanted a puppy or her own island. Okay maybe the island part was a little bit too far.

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Well that helped a lot."

She rolled her eyes at her sister and her sarcasm. "I'll just get you a new guitar." Then she left the room and went upstairs.

Ally stood there, kinda disappointed. Was Bay really just gonna give her a guitar? Well, she already bought a huge house, took her on a shopping spree, and took her to Miami for a new life. So, maybe she thought to just give her something simple. Whatever.

She turned on her heel and walked up to her room. She opened the door and walked to her balcony. Ally leaned against the railing thinking about today. She kissed Austin. Even thinking about his gave her the tingles. Then, she raised her right hand up.

_Maybe I can be his perfect fit._

* * *

**YAY! I finished! Sorry if it was too short. But they kissed. OMGIGOD HAR DE HARE HAR4EFDCXUBDSJ. Yay I think I cried while writing this. OMGIGOSD. OMFG THE PICTURES FROM BEACH BUMS AND BLING OMDFG HE GAVE HER A PIGGYBACK RIDE OFMG TOO MUCH. CANT HANDLE. THESE ARE REAL TEARS *creys* they are so perfeect for each other i cant even. no just no. excuse you mam. I can't speelll. i'm having a meltdown im sorry please forgive me i cant control my feels. im so tired and fat ugh.**

**(1)Sorry I didn't mention that in the last chapter. SO DUH SORROW.**

**(2) Put your records on - Corinne Bailey Rae**

**(3) I hope beach ghosts aren't real. DONT COME FOR ME PLEASE I'M SORRY.**

**(4) ****Same Love is an absolute favorite of mine. Mackalmore seems to be the only rapper who can rap about actual human problems.**

**(5) OMFG MCFLY THEIR SO DAFGSDFGHJKLJGH**

**(6)Beautifulest is not a word so don't put that in your essay for the subject of romance.**

**Now that's done, can I ask you a question? Would you like Ally's birthday to be the next chapter or the day before her birthday? Any ideas? I dunno i'm stupid, because I can't even use the right punctuations. Review! Kay Thanks!**

**Love my little breadstickz.**

**~dreamstar**


	10. Chapter 10: Overheard

The Day Before

_**A few weeks later...**_

"So? What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

She shrugged and didn't answer her sister, because she was too busy playing Subway Surfers on her phone. **(1)**

"Come on, Ally! You're turning eighteen tomorrow!"

She still had her eyes glued to the phone screen, swiping her thumb across the glass. The other girl rolled her eyes and snuck up behind her sister. In one swift moment, she grabbed the the phone from her petite little hands.

"Hey! I was so close to beating grandma's score." The older girl furrowed her eyebrows. Grandma plays Subway Surfers?

"Bay, can you return that phone to the rightful owner?" She raised the phone up high and didn't give it to her little sister. The younger one raced to her and jumped, trying to grab her phone. Damn genes for making her so short. Their mother was a petite women but their dad, he was as tall as a skyscraper. Guess we know who got what genes.

She jumped and jumped, until finally her sister lowered her hand. As she was about to take her phone, her sister hid it behind her back. The little one frowned.

"It's my birthday tomorrow."

"Exactly. What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"If you give me back my phone, I'll tell you." The older one gave her back her phone.

"I want to stay home and watch some movies, and write a song."

"Wow sis, that seems like a pretty normal day."

"I don't really want to do anything special."

"Okay, then."

_X_

She picked up her phone on the kitchen island, then dialed someone's number. After a few beeps, the person answered.

"Hellooo?"

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO."

"Well, what a wonderful way to say hi."

"Seriously, I'm freaking out!"

"Just calm down for a sec, then we'll think of something."

She took a a few breaths and sat down.

"Okay, now that you've calm down, let's figure this out."

"How am I going to tell my little sister, I'm a spy and she is being _forced_ to be one too."

"Just sit down with her and let it all out."

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT."

"I don't know. Just...I don't know."

"I'M GOING TO DIE."

_X_

Anyways, on a different perspective, she walked towards the kitchen to get herself a pickle. Yes a pickle, some may dislike, some may treat it like a national treasure. She was one of those people.

"I'M GOING TO DIE."

She stopped in her tracks and hid behind a wall. She was listening to her sister's conversations, it was rude but whatever.

"HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HER?" A few moments past.

"WHAT IF SHE FREAKS OUT AND DIE." She rolled her eyes, what news could possibly kill her?

She saw a shadow coming closer to her and quickly ran back into the living room. Her sister stood there with her phone to her ear and rushed off.

She narrowed her eyes, "I wonder whats going on." She stroked her chin and thought;

_Now, I'm worried._

**(1) Subway surfers omfg such a good gameasfghb.**

**Shout out to rauraauslly for the idea. :)**

**~dreamstar**


	11. Chapter 11

Today's The Day

* * *

She lied there in bed, thinking about today. Today was her eighteenth birthday. Eighteenth birthday. She was finally half-way to being an adult. She will be able to, well a lot of things.

Ex. Get a tattoo, vote, go bungee jumping, adopt a monkey, sue someone, donate blood, or rent a port-a-potty. Okay the last one might be kinda weird but we'll go with it.

She was so excited but at the same time, kinda sad. Well, because she's not a "kid" anymore. Like, she has to act more mature. Know what I mean?

Growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional.

Anyways, back to the birthday girl. She stared at the ceiling for a while, finally deciding to get out of bed. She didn't even bother to change, well I mean, it's her birthday, let the girl do what she wants. The girl opened her bedroom door and trudged down the stairs to the first floor. The scent of bacon and pickles filled up her nostrils. She continued walking towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning to you birthday girl."

"Good morning to you lovely lady."

"In a good mood, Missy?"

"Of course, it's my birthday." She chuckled.

"Well then Ally, would you like to tell me what you would like to do today?"

"I thought I told you yesterday."

"Yeah, but are you really gonna stay home and watch Netflix all day?"

"Sure, I mean why not?"

"Ally, you are eighteen. Don't you think you should do something more special?"

"I guess, but what should I do today to make everything more 'special'."

Her sister dropped her spatula and ran upstairs. Ally sat there for a good 3 minutes, until her sister came rushing down the stairs. She slammed a piece of paper down onto the counter, right in front of Ally. She picked it up and read it out loud.

**The Extraordinary, Out of the Ordinary 18th birthday.**

"Uhm, what is this?"

"It's a list of things to do on your 18th birthday, duh."

Ally continued to read the list aloud.

**Go bungee jumping with your besties.**

**Go sky diving in a Superwoman costume.**

**Get a tattoo.**

**Adopt a monkey.**

**Go on a cruise with your lovely sister.**

**Become an undercover cop.**

**Get a piercing.**

**I dunno, do something with your life. CMON MAN.**

**Confess your undying love for your best friend, who is a boy, and has blonde hair, and lives next to us, and has 2 younger siblings, and has an obsession with music and pancakes.**

"Okay the last one was unnecessary, Bay."

"Mhm, sure, keep saying that Ally."

Ally stuck her tongue out at her sister and blew raspberries.

"Damn, your eighteen and you still act like a 3 year-old."

"I wanna go bungee jumping and go sky diving dressed up like an idiot."

"Done! I already made plans because I'm your sister and I can read your mind."

After there chat, both sisters went up to their rooms and got ready. While Ally was getting ready, Bay was secretly freaking out about tonight. Tonight was the night that she would confess everything to her. Let's just hope it doesn't end up too bad.

Bay wore a gray tank with a tie on the bottom and has Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse on it. She then threw on a pair of bright red shorts. She also threw on her pair of red canvas shoes. Her arm was full of arm candy and on her left index finger lies a silver ring that reads 'love'. Bay put some mascara and some eyeliner on.

On the other side of the house was Ally. She wore a crop top that was filled with comic book related things, like 'zap' or 'pow'. And she wore a pair of light blue shorts. She had some gray high top trainers on. And of course just like her sister, she had an armful of bracelets. Ally put some mascara on and headed towards her phone

She texted Bay. They started doing this a lot lately, texting each other even when they're in the same house, on the same floor.

**To: Baybey**

**Can I invite some friends?**

A few seconds later, she received a text from her sis.

**From: Baybey**

**Of course, do whatever you want. But not _whatever _whatever.**

Ally giggled, her sister was so, her sister. That did not make sense at all but...whatever.

She laid down on her bed and texted her now three best friends, Dez, Trish, and Austin, to come over to her house. They've grown on to each other for these past few weeks. They would go to the beach, hang out at the mall, or play video games in Dez's basement. He has a huge T.V.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. She told her sister she would get it and walked down the stairs. Ally turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

You could probably guess who the were.

_X_

The sun shone down and warmed up her face. There was also a slight breeze dancing in the air. Her hand was on the steering wheel and she was dancing in my seat to the radio. Austin was sitting next to her since he called shotgun. Dez and Trish were sitting in the back, and Bay was sitting on Emmett's lap. Oh yeah, Bay invited which she was totally fine with since they were dating. They're so cute, she just can't even. Now she's sounding like a fangirl, okay focus. Eyes on the road.

Right now, she's driving to the place where we would go fall 50,000, well maybe not that much or not that less...out from a helicopter and from a cliff. She's passing by a beach, in a very rural, mountainous area. The group might go here later and have another water gun fight.

Oh yeah, the water gun fight day. She remembers it oh, so clearly. Austin and her held hands and danced in the moonlight, followed by a passionate kiss. The girl sighs mentally, too bad he's not her's.

"Ally, are we there yet?" someone whined, preferably Trish.

It's been about 44 minutes since the group left Ally's house. And of course, Trish had to be seated next to Dez, so I think you know why she's complaining.

"Just a few more minutes, Trish."

"Can you hit the pedal, cuz' I can not be seated next to this idiot for more than 2 minutes anymore."

'Yeah Ally, can you please press on the pedal, cause she is so annoying."

Trish smacked Dez on the arm and turned around so that she wouldn't be facing him.

Ally looked over to Austin, he was basically rocking out in the front seat. He caught her glimpse and shot his quad-trillion dollar smile. Ally gave him a sweet grin.

"Kids these days, eh?"

"Wouldn't believe it."

_X_

Her palms were really sweaty and her stomach has been turned upside-down. She looked down from the bridge and took a peak at the view, her eyes widened. _Why did she agree to do this again? _

"Mam', You must wear this helmet for protection, and in case if your rope breaks."

Ally looked at her, "What do you mean if the rope breaks?"

"Don't worry about it, just remember to secure your helmet tightly, and only 6 out of 100,000 people died because of rope breakage." She laughed like that wasn't a problem at all and with that she left.

Ally faked a horrible laugh and secured the helmet onto her head. Trish popped out in front of her suddenly. She jumped back, a little surprised from her friend's actions.

"You ready to do this?"

"Tell me again why I wanted to do this."

"Ally comon, a few hours ago you weren't like this."

"I know but, I'm just scared."

"Don't worry, their assigning partners so just remember you won't be alone."

Ally was a little relieved about the partner thing. At least she won't die alone. Wait she won't die, right? I don't know. She was starting to fidget again.

"Excuse me mam', your partner will be the boy with the blonde hair." The lady gestured to Austin, who was leaning against the fence.

"Oh uhm, thank you." She nodded then walked towards the others.

Ally stepped to where Austin was and leaned against him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You ready for this?"

"Sure, if you say so." Ally wasn't fidgeting anymore, not when she's with Austin. When the lady told her that Austin was her partner, the stress immediately exited out her body. She doesn't know why but she whenever she's with Austin, she feels safe.

Ally looked down at the view. She pouted and stood back up. If she can go through jumping off of Miami's tallest bridge, and surviving it, she'll be able to do anything.

"Okay, everyone's tether is tight and locked in." the guy said into the walkie-talkie.

Ally glanced to her left, seeing that Dez and Trish were paired up together. They were both wrangling at each other, and that made Ally giggle. When will does two just give it a break and tell the other one that they like each other.

Then Ally looked to her right, seeing Bay and Emmett together. They were both holding hands and nose kissing. Those two are so cute.

Finally, Ally looked up to Austin. His eyes were focused on something else. Ally took those few second to admire Austin's facial complexion. His fluffy blonde hair hidden into his helmet, his perfect, pink, plump lips. Ally was lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear the constructor speaking.

"Ally."

The girl snapped out her thoughts and shook her head. She then looked down again into the view. Austin noticed that she was shaking a bit.

"Hold my hand, we'll jump together." Ally grabbed his hand and squeezed her eyes shut.

"On the count of three, 1-2-3."

Off they went down, down to history.

_X_

She could hear the helicopter's wings. She could also feel the tightness of her outfit around her body. Ally was wearing a sky-diving suit underneath a spandex Superwoman costume. The girl could barley move, I mean comon the person typing this. What is wrong wif you. SMH

Austin was dressed up as Superman. Trish was dressed up as Robin. And Dez was dressed up as Batman.

Bay and Emmett rushed off to somewhere, they said that it was important and that they'll be back later tonight. Ally was kinda suspicious but she shrugged it off.

She leaned closer to the opened door and took a look off the edge. Everything was so tiny. The trees looked like little plant sprouts. And the people looked like tiny insects. Ally didn't want to plummet off the helicopter, she wanted more time to enjoy this marvelous view of Miami. She was now sitting, her legs swinging off the helicopter and her hands resting on her lap. Yeah, this might be dangerous but you do what you gotta do.

As the girl continued to stare at the view of the sky, a figure was nearing her. She felt the plane slightly tilt when the person sat down next to her.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Dez."

Ally giggled, in front of her was Dez wearing a Batman attire, plus the mask.

"Ready to jump off 30,000 ft. of the air?" Dez asked.

"Sure, well,I'm kinda scared." Ally replied.

"Don't worry, you got Austin."

She flushed when those words came out of his mouth. Dez gave her a slight smile.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Pftttt, no."

Dez rolled his eyes, "Ally don't try to deny it."

Ally bit her bottom lip and chewed on it.

"I see the way you look at him, it's like he's the only object in the whole infinite milky-way. And those moments when you two get lost into each other eyes, and you both lean close, but then you guys realize you're only friends. Wishing to be more than friends. You know, for someone to be in love, you've got to set some music to their friendship."

Ally raised her eyebrow as soon as Dez finished.

"I am the _Love Whisper_..." Then he scattered off.

"Okay then..."

Ally stared out at the view for a few more moments until she stood up. The lady had just called out her name and told her to come to get her cap and goggles. She walked over to here and took the two items.

She blew out air and put the stuff on. Then she threw her backpack on and walked to the door.

There, was her three best friends standing.

I stood next to Austin an listened to the lady's instructions. After about 4,000 hours, she finally finished and told us to go whenever we're ready. Then she gave all of the friends a camera to strap onto their backpack. The camera is for filming their trip down to Earth.

Austin looked at me and I nodded. He took my hand and held it securely, I gave him a warm smile.

"We got this."

Dez and Trish went first, then Austin and Ally.

Down they went.

_X_

She waved goodbye as two of her best friends left. Now it was only Bay, Austin, and herself. Ally turned and walked back to the living room.

"I'll be right back." Austin fled out the door.

Ally pointed at the door and furrowed her eyebrows. Bay shrugged and put her head on her hand. Second later, He came back with a box with holes poked into it. Ally looked confused as to what was in the box.

Austin set it down on the floor and told Ally to open it. She was hesitant for a moment but kneeled down and lifted the cover off.

Ally gasped at the creature. She giggled and picked it up.

"Oh my goodness, Austin you did not."

"Yes, I did Ally, Yes I did."

She held the little Maltese dog in her hands. She couldn't believe that after 17 years of her life of Bay telling her that she can't have a dog, she finally had one. Ally was stills chocked and held the little puppy closer.

"Watcha' going to name it?"

She bit her lip and thought for a moment until she spoke, "Aria."

Ally brought the doggie up to meet her nose, "Hi Aria, from now on, I am taking a spot as your new mother." Aria let a out small squeak.

Bay and Austin sat there looking at Ally with her new child. Well, doggie child. Austin then looked at his neon blue watch. It read 9:26.

"I gotta go." He stood up and so did Ally.

"Awh, but you can't leave."

"Sorry Ally, Mom is gonna be pretty mad if I don't com back home."

Ally crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine."

They both went in for a hug.

Ally whispered in ear, "Thank you Austin, for everything."

Austin smiled and nuzzled into her. After a few moments, they broke apart. Bay gave Austin a hug, then he went out the door.

Ally turned to Bay and say that she was wiggling her eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and gave her older sister a harmless punch on her arm.

"Okay, now my turn to show you your present."

Bay grabbed Ally's arm before she could even say a syllable. She dragged her younger sister into the hallway and stopped in front of a coral pastel door.

There was a sign and it read, "Ally's Music Room" It had little music notes on the sign and there was a black outline on the door.

Bay turned the door knob and dragged Ally in.

Ally stood there speechless. It was like a musician's dream. Every corner of this room was music related, hence the sign. It looked similar to Austin's Music Room, but maybe even better. Still standing with her mouth wide, Ally couldn't think.

"Go ahead check it out."

Ally stepped to different parts of the room and glazed her hands over everything. It was so beautiful. It even has a baby grand piano. It was perfect. Ally suddenly ran over to her sister and embraced her with a meaningful hug.

"Thank you so much Bay, I don't know where I would've been if it wasn't for you."

"No problem Ally, that's what sisters do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, then pulled apart. By now, Ally was tearing up.

Bay decided that this was the moment. She led Ally to the little poof chair in the middle of the music room. They both sat down and Bay exhaled. Ally was confused.

"Ally, I have to tell you something."

"Okay..."

Bay and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before speaking, "I've been lying to you."

"What?"

"Ally can you let me explain everything without any interruption?" Ally nodded.

"All of the years we've been together, since I was 14, I was keeping a huge secret from you. I know I should have told you, because we tell each other everything, but this secret was too much for you to handle. I know that you probably think I'm a horrible person, a horrible sister, but I kept this secret from you so that you can be safe. I didn't want them to get you or to hurt you. But now that you're eighteen, I guess you have every single right to know what's going on.

Bay took a breathe, she was tearing up.

"I'm sorry that I never told you this. I'm sorry I wasn't the trustworthy sister you wanted me to be. I'm sorry for lying to you for so long. I'm sorry. But you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone what I'm going to tell you. Promise me you won't look at me differently as anyone else but as your sister."

Ally was crying, she didn't know what was happening, she just knew that this was going to change her whole life around.

"I promise." The two sisters were crying. Bay was chocked up and didn't know how she was going to explain this to her little sister. But if she kept it in for any longer, she would combust into pieces. This secret was eating her alive through these years. This is her one chance to explain what the hell was going on.

"Ally...I-I'm a spy."

* * *

**I'm sorry.**

**~dreamstar**


End file.
